Nick Ride
by The Blind Sniper
Summary: Nick Ride? No, Fang. He's dark, doesn't care, and doesn't talk much. That's how people who don't know him would describe him. But what they don't know is that none of that is true. All will see a side of Fang which no one has seen before. Fax.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I'm just going to get this over with. The story and the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, or any of it's characters, nor do I own any of the songs. However, I do own the characters and songs _I_ make up.**

**Story things**

**There are going to be a few age changes. Fang is 15 and a Sophomore, Max is 14 and a Sophomore, Nudge is 14 and a Freshman, Angel is 3, Gazzy is 14 and a Freshman, Iggy is 14 and a Sophomore, and Dylan is 15 and a Sophomore.**

Chapter 1: Yo!

All right, this is stupid, yeah, I know, but I don't care. My name is Nick Ride. I prefer my nickname, Fang, though. It's more like me than 'Nick Ride'. I'm 15 and in 10th grade. I'm 6' 2", I guess tall for my age and I'm stronger than normal. I'm not saying that I'm the freaking Incredible Hulk, but I would say that I'm bulkier than most(not too creepily bulky though). I have very, very dark brown hair - black - I'm a pretty quiet kid from the outside, but on the inside I talk too much. Yes, I constantly think to myself I think too much. Yeah, whatever. In all honesty, I think that should be enough about my physical looks, but now it's time to go on to why I'm writing this.

First off, I really don't want to be doing this. I just want to go to bed. However, I _can't _until I'm done writing this. You see, my mom and step-dad(just wanted to clarify that, even though I think of him more as my dad than my dad) decided it was a good idea to type up some of the stuff that's been going on in my life. To tell you the truth, not much has been going on. It's strange, really. I'm the running-back for my football team, tall for my age, I've got the hottest girl in my school on my tail 24/7, I box and I'm tall, dark and handsome, as my best friend used to say. My best friend was a girl, so don't give me any crap! Yeah, anyway, I live in a decently sized town... thing. I don't know what to call it. It's not small, but it's not medium-sized either... whatever. The 'town thing' is called Sauk Rapids. I live in Minnesota. Wait, before you say _anything_ about hockey or fishing, allow me to start telling you about my day now.

"Yo, Fang! What are you doing! We're supposed to be on right now!" Matt said frantically, grabbing my wrist and trying to pull me onto the stage. We hadn't preformed sense last year and we were all pretty nervous. Oh yeah, we're in a band. woo. You see, that sentence wasn't even capitalized because I was so excited!...

I yanked my wrist from his hand, "I'll be right there, man. Hold on."

I walked over to the desk and chair they had set up for the performers and picked up the mic. I heard my brother, Iggy, start the opening for a new song Ray-Rey and I had written, "What I've Done."

Right as the Guitar started, I yelled "Good Evening Sauk Rapids/Rice Middle School!" and I had gotten loud cheers in return. _Dang. It's been just a year sense we preformed, and I'm already not used to all the people. It's not even that much either!_ I thought frustratedly.

The guitar started to die-down. _All right Fang. You got this. _I thought, giving myself a mental pep-talk._ Remember, you are Nicholas Ride, as much as you hate that name. You have only written five songs this year, and this is the first time you're going to preform any of them. Heck, this is the first time you're going to preform anything that requires more than just talent. At least you only are allowed to do __one song, so you won't melt under the pressure. People are finally going to see that I'm not just all talent this year, now I'm all skill. This is it. Whoa... MJ moment there. We will miss you, Micheal Jackson..._

**(A/N. **_Fang_,** Matt. **What I've Done By Linkin Park**)**

_In this farewell_

_ There's no blood_

_ There's no alibi_

_ 'Cause I've Drawn Regret_

_ From the truth_

_ Of a Thousand Lies_

There was a large amount of "Woots" coming from the crowd. Well, I have the guys approval. Let's see if I can't get the girls.

_ So let Mercy Come_

_ And Wash Away_

_ What I've Done_

_ I'll face myself_

_ To cross out what I've become_

_ Erase Myself_

_ And let go of what I've done_

After finishing the chorus, I hear some high-pitched screams. Looks like I got the girls attention. And the gay guy that's in almost all my classes. Ew. Maybe I should've just remained all talent...

_ Put to rest what you thought of me_

_ While I clean this slate_

_ With the hands of uncertainty_

I had everyone's attention except... I couldn't think of her name, so I just started to randomly guess. _Her name is Maximum Martinee_(wait... isn't that a fish...)! I thought. _Max Martineza? Oh, that's right, Maxine Martinez!_ She was(still is) really pretty, but for some reason she hated me. Every sense the 7th grade. But in all honesty I didn't really care if I had her approval as a singer. As long as everyone else liked me, I was all right.

_ So let mercy come_

_ And wash away_

_ What I've done_

_ I'll face myself_

_ To cross out what I've become_

_ Erase myself_

_ And let go of what I've done _

_ For what I've done_

_ I start again_

_ And whatever pain may come_

_ Today this ends_

_ I'm forgiving what I've done_

_ I'll face myself_

_ To cross out what I've become_

_ Erase Myself_

_ And let go of what I've done_ **(Na Na Na Na. Na Na Na Na. Na Na Na Na. Na Na Na)**

_What I've done_ **(Na Na Na Na. Na Na Na Na. Na Na Na Na. Na Na Na)**

_Forgiving what I've done_

**Na Na Na Na. Na Na Na Na. Na Na Na Na. Na Na Na**

I looked back at my musical friends, and gave them a signal to step up on the stage like we had planned. I introduced myself first.

"What's up Sauk Rapids/Rice High-school!" I yelled into the mic. I got booming cheers from the crowd in response. _Huh, guess they like our song._ I thought confidently.

"We all just wanted to introduce ourselves before we step down from the stage and give the spotlight to all the other great talent in this school!" I said, raising my voice at the ending. Another large amount of cheers came from the mouths of my peers. Nerd moment.

"First off, I'm Nick Ride, although most of you know me as Fang. I am the lead singer, and the main song writer." I said, and handed the mic to Matt.

Matt is a skinny kid white kid. He has long brown hair that reaches past his eyes(by the way, they're brown). He's energetic and often immature. But he's cool, and is one of my best friends. He's in the 10th grade with me.

"Hello all, my name is Matt Washington, and I play the electric-guitar and I sing back-round." Matt said, then handed the mic to Darryl Jones.

Darryl is black. Not black-black, but black. You know, African American. He's a normal sized kid for his age. Darryl is 16 and he's around 5'10. He's athletic, but doesn't really like to be in sports at school. He's kind of a shy dude. Darryl is my best friend and is in 11th grade. He has a short haircut and a faded goatee.

"Sup Sauk Rapids/Rice!" he got the whole crowd to cheer again. He chuckles, and said "I'm Darryl Jones, and I'm the drummer." he then handed the mic to Iggy.

Iggy is my brother. Although he's related to me, we look nothing alike. He's tall like me(6' 2" also), but his skin is more pale. He has cloudy blue eyes and strawberry-blond hair. He takes more after my mom. He's very smart and talented at most stuff. He was conceived a month after I was born. I don't even want to know why that happened, but it did. Iggy skipped a grade to be in the same grade as me. Yes, he's just that smart. Iggy often makes sex jokes and rants about how Dad is always eating the bacon. Oh, and he's blind too.

"Hello everyone! My name is Irving Ride, but I'm better know as Iggy. And I'm the blind keyboardist!" he yelled into the mic, then handed it to Kirk.

Kirk. Kirk is... Kirk. Kirk has short, spiked blond hair with black tips on each of the hair spikes. He's very fast and has some sort of a build. It's not average, but it's not huge. He's also kind of a punk, but he's a good friend of Matt, so yeah. Together those two tend to drive me and Ray crazy.

"Hi everybody! I'm Kirk Woodstrum, the unknown presence," people just starred at him strangely. He smirked and said, "The Base!" Kirk said cheerfully. Everyone had begun to laugh. He smiled and handing-off the mic to Ray.

Ray is... ghetto. Not much more to say... He's African American. He's very light-skinned in comparison to most others. However, he's got enough stereo-typical black guy to go around. He's an average height for being a 16-year-old - 5' 9". He has clearly brown eyes. Me, Darryl and him are best friends.

"Sup Y'all! I'm Ray Grey, but you all know me as Ray-Rey! I am the Rapper, Manager, and the secondary song writer," Ray-Rey said enthusiastically, as he handed the mic to Nudge, kissing her on the cheek.

Monique. Mo. Mo-Mo. Moni. Whatever you want to call her. She has so many mini-names that we call her. However, she only has one nickname, Nudge. She talks too much and you have to nudge her to make her stop. She's pretty, I'm not gonna lie. However, I don't have my eye on her I guess you could say. She's Darryl's sister and Ray-Rey's girlfriend. Darryl tends to be overprotective of her at times, but it's for the best. She has long semi-curled hair, and dark brown eyes. She is African-American.

"Hi everybody!" she waved to the crowd. "I'm Monique Wilson and I am the female lead, assistant manager, and I play the acoustic guitar when it's needed" she says waving to the crowd one last time. She handed the mic to her sister, Alicia, next.

Alicia is Monique and Darryl's half-sister. She has kind of an attitude, but if she didn't have it, she'd be lost. She looks almost identical to Monique, even though they are only really half siblings. She doesn't share most of the talents that Nudge has, but when it comes to singing, that's one thing that they can share as a mutual talent. She's in 8th grade, thus being the youngest in our group.

"What is up New York City!" She yelled into the mic. She giggled a bit and said, "Sorry I just always wanted to say that. Anyway, I'm Alicia Wilson, and I'm the female back-round and I play the electric-guitar." she said, and gave the mic to the last person in are band.

"What's up! I'm Gazzy A.K.A. the Gasman! I can replace any of these guys if they couldn't preform, I'm the tech guy behind the stage, and the DJ. I also come out here and sing if I need to. You might be seeing me more as we progress as a band!" Gazzy said running through everything he did quickly.

Gazzy had spiked blond hair, blue eyes, he's kind of short, a average build. He tends to fart a lot, and it's pretty bad when he does, thus, the nicknames Gasman and Gazzy. His real name is Gabriel, but he'll never tell you that.

We all then gathered around so they could hear us all say are band name.

"Yo Sauk Rapids/Rice High-school! We're are the band that is going to rock your world, The Flock!" we all said in unison. Lame, we know, but whatever.

The crowd cheers... except Maxine. Hm. I figured I'd have to ask her why...


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is my second chapter**

We were the first act in the talent show, so it would still be a while before they announced the winner or winners, in our case.

There was some really good talent up there on the stage though. Some of them were even better singers than I was. However, none were better than Monique. That girl can sing. She's like all of the woman R&B, Hip-Hop, and Pop singers mixed together. To bad they didn't get to hear her sing one of her best songs. Still, they already know that she's a great singer.

I had generally stopped paying attention until I heard the starting for "Halo" by Beyonce'. This was one of my favorite songs. I'm not sure why, I normally dislike R&B, but for some reason, I had always liked that song. Probably because it reminded me of Kayla... But I had one question. Who was singing it? I couldn't see. So I peaked my head through the curtain, and it was her. My _least_ favorite person. The one who has had a crush on me sense 5th grade, Lissa. I really didn't like her, but she could sing. Almost as good as Nudge, but not quiet. She still has a few tricks to learn. She has always wanted to join our band, and if she was less pushy and more likable, I might have considered it. Also, it would've upped her chances if she stopped trying to show-up Nudge. Man, I don't like her, but I figured I should enjoy the song.

**(A/N. Halo: by Beyonce'. **Lissa.**)**

Remember those walls I built  
Well Baby they are tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awaken  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray won't fade away

I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't begin  
To pull me back to the ground again

It's like I've been awaken  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray won't fade away

I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo

Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray won't fade away

I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo

The crowd clapped and cheered. Even I clapped. Hey, you don't have to like someone to think they're a good singer.

"Thank you" she said, and ran off to the back-stage with the rest of us. Sadly, I was the first person she saw.

"Nick! How did I do!" she asked me excitedly.

"It's Fang," I muttered. She didn't move, but just continued to look at me. I sighed, "You sounded great." I said exasperatedly.

She smiled and got uncomfortably close to me. I could literally feel her slight breathes. "Great?" she whispered, then took a small breath, "Or fantastic?" she asked in a seductive tone.

_Holy Crap! You hate me, don't you God?_ I thought frantically. "Um... Ah..." I stumbled. She smiled at me, and then skipped away. Literally.

She made me sound like I actually fell into her man-trap, and it bugged the crap out of me! Mainly because I _hadn't_! I knew that she was _never_ going to leave me alone after that. She didn't even sound _that_ good! I mean, I've heard Nudge sing that 10 times better than she did!**(A/N. Go on YouTube to check the original version of the song (which would be how Lissa sung it) and Beyonce Halo Late Show with David Letterman.**_ Oh well, better get back with the gang. _I thought, still feeling strange.

I looked back at the Flock, and see a couple of my friends and their girlfriends over by them, talking. I jogged over and greeted them, "Sup' Taylor**(boy)** and Tay**(girl)**! Hey Rhyan." I looked over at my ex and nodded, "Alisha."

They all stared at me for a second, then Rhyan spoke-up. "Hey buddy! We were all just talking about you."

I cocked an eye-brow, "You were? What about?" I asked.

"How did you learn to sing so good!" Tay blurted out. Answering my question, only in a obnoxious way.

Taylor sighed at his girlfriend's obnoxiousness, then said "Yeah man, how did you get so good at singing?"

"Well, about the singing thing, my mom can, so yeah. Mom taught Iggy how to play piano, you know that. We all already knew that Nudge was a good singer. Ray-Ray had _always_ made raps about anything and everything. Matt played the Electric Guitar and could sing pretty good. We knew that Gaz was pretty much good at everything except singing. He got himself singing lessons though. Ray and I knew that Darryl played the Drums, we also knew Alicia could play the Acoustic Guitar and could sing good. Kirk could play Base, I guess." I said with only a few short breaths. "Everyone knew that we started the band three years ago, it's just that back then Matt was singing instead of me. I just wrote the songs," I finished with one short breath in between.

Then, Alisha finally decided to say something, "Well you sounded great, Fang. I hope you win the talent show."

I smile at her slightly, which, for me, is like giving her a hug.

Wait... I just remembered something. I didn't explain how unemotional I _look_. Well, for starters, I'm known by all my ex-girlfriends as the 'Emotionless Rock'. It doesn't bother me that they've labeled me that, it's better than being called a 'Big Teddy-Bear', I guess. Even though people who know me really, really well(which are like, 6 people excluding my family) know that I am nothing _but_ a 'Big Teddy-Bear'. Yeah, you heard me right, if you know me well enough, you can confide everything, and I mean _everything_ in me.

"Thank you Alisha," I said.

She nodded and said, "You're welcome."

Why did we have to break-up? Why! She looks like a friggin' Barbie Doll! I mean, if you seen her, *manly* OMG, if you seen her. Dang! Dang is all I can say. But oh-well, I guess there's no use dwelling on past regrets though...

After about 3 more performances, the talent show was over and the judges were talking to each other and nodding.

_Please be The Flock! Please be The Flock! Please be The friggin' Flock!_

Finally, our principal, Mr. James, comes up to announce the winner. Winners, to be exact.

It was us. There really isn't that much more to say. We went up to get cheers, and then we went down. Doesn't sound like much, but everyone in The Flock was happy.

And now, they wanted us to preform another song. The only problem was we didn't get much time for us to practice any of are other songs. _We're screwed, we're screwed, we're screwed! Not if you think of something Fang!_ I thought frantically.

_Yes! We'll sing In The End. That's the song we've practiced the most._ I walked over to the gang to tell them what we're going to do.

"Yeah! Ray-Ray got himself a part in this song!" Ray-Ray said, talking more to himself than anyone else. Nudge rolled her eyes at her ghetto boyfriend, and sighed.

"Lets do it!" we all said at the same time.

**(A/N. In The End by Linkin Park. **Fang. _Ray-Ray_**, Fang and Ray-Ray, **_**Matt and Ray**_**)**

It starts with

**One**

_thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time_

__**All I know**_  
__is time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
_**It's so unreal**

_You Didn't look out below  
Watching time go right out the window  
__Trying to hold on, __**but I didn't even know**__  
I Wasted it all just to  
_**Watch you come**

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me, will eventually, be a memory, of a time_

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

_One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
_**I tried so hard**

_In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your **property**  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised_

It got so far_  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me_

__**In the end**_  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me, will eventually, be a memory, of a time_

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know

I've put my trust in you!  
Pushed as far as I can go!  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know!

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

**(End Song)**

We got an applause and we all bowed, just because we wanted to do it once in our life. Don't ask why, The Flock and I are just weird like that. After the talent show that we _won_(WHOO!) all of The Flock went home except Iggy and I.

"Yo, Ig." I said, walking around the school building, trying to find our parents.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, I was just thinking... with you breaking-up with..." I started.

"Don't start on this again, Fang." he said sternly, "I don't want to even see her, much less talk about her. Sam will be dead by tomorrow anyway." he said angrily.

"Ig, this affects more than just you. You know that Maxine chick?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Sam was her boyfriend." I said.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Well, for starters, Sam and I used to be best friends and I still go to parties, I see who's face he's devouring." I explained.

"Oh... well, I'll go find Max, and we'll gang up on him. Not that I really need the help, but it will be nice to have someone beating the crap out of him too." he said, smiling.

"Well, you got me. I ain't going to let _anybody_ mess with my little bro." I said, putting up my fist for some knucks.

"Sorry, Fang. But when you get into a fight, you tend to take em' out almost immediately. I don't want that. I want him to _suffer_." he said, laughing manically. He was_ always_ a strange child, but _wow_, cruel much?

"Whatever, man." I said, "There's Mom and Dad. Lets go." I said walking towards my rents. Hm... I've _always_ wanted to say that, and now that I did... I feel empty... and nerdy...

**I'm not going to shove it down your throat like I normally do in my other stories. I just want to ask you to review please. You don't even have to have an account! Plus I have absolutely _no_ clue who the girl was that Iggy was hanging out with in Schools Out - Forever. Please tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wassup? Review please.**

_I hate dreams. They're stupid. I can't even remember them after I-... wait. Am I dreaming this?_ Yes, I remembered _that_ from a dream, but not any of my _good_ dreams. This slightly angers me.

I had woken up in rush, shooting straight-up from my bed and into the shower. Don't ask how I knew exactly what time it is in the morning, I just did. I could tell that I had over slept, and that school was going to start in exactly 18 minutes. Then it was 17 minutes and 56 seconds. Wow. Despite me being a Crack-baby, and a mistake... I'm pretty smart... or just a guy with a extremely strong internal clock...

After I got out of the shower and got dressed, I grabbed my backpack, walked out the door, and hopped on my bike. However, I couldn't shake the feeling that I had forgotten something.

"Bye, Sweetie," I heard my mom call from the house.

"See-ya, Son," I heard my dad call right after my mom.

"Bye, Fangy," I heard my three-year-old sister call.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! Bye, Rachel!" I called back to them, starting to get some speed on my bike.

I was going along and a good speed, when I heard Iggy's voice. "Fang! I'm gonna kill you for not waking me up again! Now I have to ride the short-bus again! Jerk!"

_Oh... that's what I forgot. _I thought, avoiding Iggy's non-seeing eyes. I had promised him that I wouldn't leave him to ride on the short-bus anymore.

"Well at least you won't be late for school," I yelled so he can hear me.

"Ouch! Fang, you don't have to yell! I can hear better than most people can if you'd remember correctly!" he yelled back at me.

"Whatever. I'll see ya at school, Ig," I yelled, just to get on his nerves.

"You might not if I decide to blow-ya-up before school!" he said, holding-up something that looked like an explosive. Then, sense Iggy and creepy coincidences seem to go together like PB & J, the short-bus sped-up, while Iggy was staring directly in my direction, smiling and laughing like a homicidal maniac. Creepy, yes. Surprising...sadly, no.

I'll never understand how he learned to make bombs. Yeah, you heard(read) right. My _blind_ brother knows how to make bombs. _Big_ bombs. Luckily, at that time, Mom took away all the stuff necessary to create a bomb away to hide it from Iggy so I was confused on how he got the supplies to make the one he had. _Hm... __**GAZZY!**__ Dang-it!_ I thought, mentally slapping myself for not thinking of it earlier. I had just remembered that I had _two_ pyros on my hands. Gaz could make a bomb out of a tissue box, a few loose wires, and any thing metal. I'm not kidding, he did it once! But enough of my messed-up brother and his crazy little accomplice, I'm guessing all of you want to know about Maxine.

I arrived at school, and parked my bike, wishing that I had enough money to get a motorcycle. I had wanted one _really_ bad**(A/N. I'm a sporty kinda guy, not a car kinda guy, so excuse me if I'm inaccurate about this car stuff)**. Then I was going to get the a brand new Mustang, and then a Lamborghini, and then I was going to get a truck. But not just any truck. A Ford F350 Dully, 2010 model, custom made. Oh yeah**(A/N. Sorry, me and my Granddad and I are Ford lovers and that's the truck that my granddad just got. I love it **_**so**_** much...)**.

I started to walk into school when I saw Sam(the dude who was caught making out with Tess on the Halloween party) talking to Maxine. I hated Sam at that moment. He had stole Iggy's girlfriend, and had cheated on Maxine. I didn't know Maxine, but still. Sam looked as devilish as he always did, trying to apologize to Maxine for what he did. I bet he was going to go back to Tess right after he got Max to like him again.

I decided to just watch them talk. Sam has some pretty violent history with girls, and I didn't trust him. I started to listen closer, but it was hard to hear them, they had started to whisper. However, me being myself, could read their facial expressions.

_Sam doesn't seem happy about something and Maxine looks really stressed and uncomfortable. Hm, I don't even know the girl but I can already read her like a book. She has her mental guard down, Sam is probably trying to apologize to her about Tess. She looks like she wants to cry. Oh no, Sam is about to lean in for a kiss. This isn't going to end very well. I can tell he made the wrong move, and now she's about to also! She can't take Sam, hardly anyone can. But... OH! Ouch! Dang! That had t-to hurt! Dang! _I had observed.

_ Uh oh, she's looking at me now! walk away Fang, walk away. _I thought, spinning around, and trying to get away from her.

_ Man, She's vicious. Maybe I won't ask her why she doesn't like my band. Sam did one wrong move and... Man! No Fang, ya have to be man, and ask her why she- Holy crap, she's coming my way! I want to still be able have children! God, if you can hear me, **Save me**! _I mentally screamed.

"Hey, what were you looking at!" she asked me, almost snarling.

"I was going to ask you a question, but I seen that you were too busy talking _Tess'_ boyfriend," I said coldly. I didn't like it when people have an attitude towards me.

She glared at me viciously, "So, what was the question?" she asked politely, even though I could tell she wanted to _rip my head off_ for saying what I said.

"Whatever." I mumble, and start to turn around, but she grabs my shoulder and spin him back around.

"_What_ is the _question_?" she said a little more sharply.

I grinned inwardly, amused at her attempt to scare me, "Well Maxine I-" I started, but was cut-off.

"Max." she said expressionlessly, however, letting her eyes telling all. It was so weird how I could tell what she's feeling. Hm, maybe I was wrong, I hadn't even asked her what she's feeling.

"Max," I said, correcting myself, "I just wanted to know why you hate our band so much?" I asked.

She smirked at me then, get this, said "I don't have a problem with your _band_, I just have a problem with _you_."

I felt both angry and confused, "What? Why?" I asked her, feeling offended.

"Because, you're too perfect. _Every_ girl likes you and it gets on my nerves. We have enough annoying _'pretty boys'_ in our world."

Okay. Now I was really, _really_ confused. "I'm too _perfect_? _Every_ girl likes _me_?" I asked angrily, preparing to get offensive, "So! _Every_ girl likes Sam, including _you_!" I yelled angrily while glaring hard at her.

She glared at me even harder but I held mine. I was unbeatable. Eventually she looked away, but guess what? Lets just say that I met Sam in the nurses office.

"Ow! My baby-maker!" I yelled as soon as I awoke, and regained all of my senses. _Well that was embarrassing. I'm in a room full of sick kids. One just puked. Nice. _I thought.

As soon as the nurse heard me, she gave me an ice-pack(like I was going to use it during school), and sent me to the Vice-Principals office.

I walked in slowly, and immediately got a cold glare shot my way that said "Thanks-a-lot." It was Max. I stared at her for a second, and decided to fight back with my own glare, called the "I'm-not-going-to-be-able-to-have-a-child-thanks-to-you. Shut-up."

She seemed to read my glare, then stopped glaring at me, looking a little sorry.

A few moments went by, then Vice Prince. Roland looks at me and said, "I understand Max kicked you in the testicles."

Blunt much?

"Um... Yeah," I said trying to ignore the fact he could say that word without chuckling or choking on the word.

"Do your testicles hurt? Do you think that it could be serious?" he asked without even blinking. Freak.

"... Um... well... yeah they hurt but... well... no, I don't think it's serious. May I ask why you care?" I asked him, feeling slightly uncomfortable that he wanted to know.

"Yes, you may. I was just deciding what kind of punishment Maxine should-" he started.

"It's Max." I said, not really thinking. Max gave me a look that said 'Hey-that's-my-line,' but I ignored her.

"Very well then, Max; I'm thinking of a punishment for her," he said.

A few moments went by, then his face seemed to lighten-up, as if he had an idea.

_This isn't going to be good. _I thought.

"Nicholas, Max. Let me check your grades," he said, spinning his chair around so he could face his computer.

A look of what must be panic rushed over my face for a split second. However, you won't be able to tell because my version of panic is my mouth twitching slightly. I turned to Max, who had an 'DAMMIT' written all over her face.

I started to panic in my mind, _Is he really doing what I think he's going to do!_

After about 45 seconds of panicking, Mr. Roland spun around from his chair, slightly frowning.

"Well Nick, it seems as though you're failing all of your core classes," he said sounding disappointed in me. Then he turned to Max smiling and said, "Max, you seem to be passing all of yours with A's and B's."

Then, he turned back to me again, with the same exact frown he had on just a second ago. "Nick, may I ask _why _you are failing _all_ of your core classes?"

"Um... well... I'd rather not share," I said trying to avoiding the truth. The truth was that I was just blowing it off to be with my friends and write music.

He frowned a little more. That's one of the only thing I didn't like about Mr. Roland. He was the only person in the whole world that actually frowns like an upside-down smiley-face(other than that he's pretty cool).

"Well Nick, I could always call your dad and-" he started, but I cut-him-off quickly.

"No! That won't be necessary!" I exclaimed at the mention of my real dad. **(A/N. His dad from earlier in the story was his step-dad.)**

"Well then tell me," he said sternly.

_I have to come up with something quick! If I say I'd just been goofing-off with my friends, then I'd get some crazy diagnosis of ADHD or something! _"Uh... I guess I just don't get it." _Nice going retard! Now they're going to put you in Special-Ed for down-syndrome or some crap like that! These schools are just **evil**!  
_

He stared at me blankly for a couple of seconds. "Oh... well... Max, your punishment is to tutor Nick," he said.

_Why am I being punished! Are you insane! I'm not going to have children because of her! The last thing I want is to have her in the same room with me! Plus, the constant "Fang and Maxine sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" from Angel and, sadly, Iggy. That boy is just so immature..._

I looked over at Max in horror, and her eye twitched a little. _Oh no_. I thought.

**Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again, I'm going to make all of my chapters and I'm going to _try_ post them every other day. I might not get to considering I have a busy schedule. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

_I have a bad feeling about this._ "Um... Sir, I don't think that's a good idea considering she just kicked me in the balls." I yelled, freaking-out.

"Balls?" he asked. 

_Uh, he's slow._ "Um... testicles." I said shuttering.

"Oh. Well, Nick, I might have to call your-" he started... again.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! That will be okay!" I said, panicking. "I guess," I muttered.

"All right, it's settled then. I'll call your parents... like I said before," he said.

I looked over at Max again, and she glared at me. _Again, you're the one who hit me!_ _Wait, who am I talking to? She can't hear me. _I thought. Yeah, I'm just so cool I can talk inside my head, and think that they can hear me. Yeah, you can't touch something like that...

12:10 pm(B Lunch)

"Yeah Ig. She's going to be friggin' _tutoring_ me," I said, venting my frustrations to my brother.

"Aw, dude, that must suck. But at least you won't have to hear Nudge ranting about how we can't do Fergalicious," he said, chuckling at Nudge's constant attempts to get us to do that song.

"True. Very true," I said, "But we're getting off topic! I am not going to have children if she kicks me that hard again!" I said to him exasperatedly, "I freaking _blacked-out_! You know that I can take a lot of pain too!"

"Yeah well, this just proves that no man on this planet can take a kick to the nads," he said, "Except for Chuck Norris. Because he's just that manly," he said.

"Ig, enough with the Chuck Norris jokes! We all know that he could kill the world's population if he really wanted to," I said, not really thinking about how I had just fueled the fire for Iggy's CNJ spree.

He smiled wildly. "Ha! So you do admit that he can take on the world!"

"No, I don't," I said, annoyed. Stupid little brother.

"Yeah you do. Admi-" he started, but then Gazzy and Mo-mo**(A/N. I call my little sister that alright, I couldn't help it! Don't kill me!)** came to the table, arguing, of course.

"Yeah, but Heavy-Metal is just screaming into the microphone, you can't understand a single thing they're saying!" Monique says, irritated.

"No! That's Screamo! Our band is pretty much Metal! And besides, R&B sounds like they're crying when they're singing!" Gazzy yelled, interrupting most of the lunch room's constant roaring of voices.

Mo-mo looked at him as if he's stupid. "R&B stands for Rhythm and _Blues_! That's what it's _supposed_ to be!" she said.

Gaz stared into space for a couple of seconds, then said, "I've just learned somethingnew today," he paused for a few seconds, "But Heavy-Metal is still better than your crying singers!" he said, continuing the argument. Oh Gazzy...

She looked over at me and Iggy, and asked. "Hey! Fang, Iggy! Which music genre is better!"

"I'm not going to get into this," I said quickly.

Gazzy and Mo-mo looked at Iggy, and glared. He paused for a second, probably feeling them staring at him, then said, "Well, I'm not a _big_ Heavy-Metal fan. Metals alright, but Heavy is, well, heavy... I'm going to have to say R&B for this one. Sorry Gaz."

Monique jumped in the air in victory. "Yes! Take that Gaz!" she yelled, once again drawing attention to herself.

Gazzy looked at Iggy like he's just sold his soul. "Iggy! How could you? You've just stabbed a knife in my back." he said over-dramatically. "Gasp... Gasp." he whispered.

Iggy and Nudge had burst-out laughing at are little friends inability to act. I just stared into my greasy school pizza.

After a few minutes the rest of the Flock got at the table and sat down and began to talk about things like, which music genre is the best, what band or singer is the best, which instrument is the hardest to learn, and what are next song should be. We really hadn't been getting much inspiration.

After lunch, we all had headed separate ways except me and Darryl. We had advanced music class together. And yes, there really is an a_dvanced_ music class. It's sad, really...

Darryl and I were pretty much the silent ones in The Flock, but he was just shy. I just didn't like talking. Still, we related more because of our silence, and he was one of my best-friends.

"Hey Darryl, I got us a gig at are old SRRMS next Monday. I even got us out of are classes for it," I said, wondering what his response would be.

"Cool, we get out of class!" he whispered back. Then, he stared at the wall for a couple of seconds, "We can't preform any of our songs there though, plus, I'm pretty sure Me and Ray-Ray aren't allowed in the school anymore because of what we did to Rudolph," he said, pondering more about whether him and Ray-Ray were allowed in the school after the prank that they played.

"Oh yeah," I said. I snorted. "Well, I actually think we'll be able to get away with some things as far as our songs goes but... that was a pretty hardcore prank you played..." I said, drifting off.

"Yeah well,it was funny at least." he said, chuckling.

"Yeah, that it was," I said, smirking as I remembered the last day of middle school in 8th grade.

"Well, whatever, I'll find a way to get in," he said.

"Yeah okay."

We continued to talk until class is over. However, it was today that I realized that life really _wasn't_ fair.

"I'll see you later D," I shouted to him, walking towards my next class. Which the rest of the Flock happen to be in too(Advanced Algebra).

"Yeah, see-ya Fang," he replied.

After about a second, I had heard the lockers slam and Darryl yell, "Ow! What the hell is your problem!"

I turned around and find that it's Romeo and his so-called 'Gang' pinning Darryl up against a wall. For the longest time they had just been annoying, but lately they had became more dangerous. One of their gang members had brought a gun to school, but was tackled by a few Seniors before before he could do anything. I could see why Darryl was nervous, which, even in dangerous situations was strange for him. My eyes widened as I realized the butterfly-knife up against Darryl's throat.

"My problem is you, Jr.**.**" Romero said. He did it to anger Darryl, and I had visibly seen that it was working. Darryl always did have a short temper, and everyone had always said that it would get him into trouble one day. Bet he was remembering that, because he had calmed down just as quickly as he had gotten angry. "Ty, you got my back if he fights back, right?" he asked, his eyes never averting from Darryl's.

"Yeah. But what do you need help for?" he asked ignorantly, "He can't take _all_ of us on. You know what my last fight with him turned out to be like. I whooped him," Tyler said confidently. Ty was tough. He was a brute. But he lacked one thing. The ability to realize that the last time he and Darryl had fought was in 7th grade**(A/N. Ha! I bet you guys thought it was brains that were a problem. Actually no, I'm basing Ty off of one of my friend/enemies. Ty's very smart, except when it comes to remembering stuff...)**. We 10th grade now. Plus, Darryl is in Karate, Boxing and Street Fighting classes. He was a lot stronger than he looked. He was a lot more _dangerous_ than he looked. I swear, if I were a mutant bird-kid, I would have him on guard...

I had still kept my place in the middle of the hall and they didn't notice me, thank God. Hey, I didn't want to get stabbed! I'm not _completely_ emotionless. In fact, from what _you've_ heard me say, I'm _very_ emotional... maybe I am emo... nah...

Romeo took his eyes away to look at Ty. That was _huge_ mistake. Darryl smacked Romero's blade away from his neck, and punched him square in the face. The rest of the gang looked shocked as Romero stumbled back a few steps. Ty lunged toward Darryl, and slammed him into a locker. Darryl kneed Ty in the stomach, and Ty let go. Darryl got into a fighting stance. I have to admit, he looked kind of stupid like that, but it didn't matter how he _looked_, all that mattered was whether he was going to beat-up Ty or not. Ty had shook off the pain and lunged at Darryl again, this time Darryl meeting him, and grabbing onto his shoulders. They started trying to over-power each other, pushing each other back and forth. After about 5 seconds, Darryl visibly had the advantage. That's when Charlie, the strongest, fastest, most athletic, and most dynamic of Romero's friends slammed his fist into Darryl's back. Darryl gasped, but had shook off the pain. Charlie slammed his fist in again, and again, and again, until Darryl finally broke-down.

Ty started to put more pressure on Darryl and he wasn't doing to good. That's when I decided that I needed to step in, but that's _also_ when Darryl amazed me. Stupid Darryl and his fancy mixed fighting styles. Darryl made a windmill motion with his arms, breaking the grasp that Ty still had on him. Darryl then spun around, knelt and punched Charlie right in the gut. He then quickly got up and spun around again and brought his fist up to uppercut Ty. Ty fell back, but Charlie hadn't been hurt by the punch much, just surprised. Charlie tried to grab Darryl, but Darryl hopped back, unfortunantly into a fist. It belonged to Ryan Rhiar. That kid was brutal. I've fought him before, and he's not very nice when comes to fighting. His hits _really_ hurt. He comes from a family of fighters, so that would explain his aggression, and why he would hang with a kid like Romeo. All they do is go around and smash people's heads in.

Darryl's head went flying forward, where it connected to Charlie's incoming foot. I have to admit, it had to hurt. However, Darryl had seemed unfazed. As his head went up from the force of the kick. He used the momentum of his upper-body to smash his elbow into Rhiar's face. After Darryl had hammered him he continued to spin around and round-housed Charlie in the face. A couple more of the less memerable gang members lunged at Darryl, but he took them out swiftly and coolly.

Romero got back up, but Darryl politely smashed his fist into his face before he could to anything. Romero plopped back onto the floor. It would've been funny if Ty, Ry, and Charlie hadn't have gotten up.

They all had little fighting experience, but six fists coming at you would be a challenge for freaking _Bruce Lee_. You could tell that Darryl was straining, but he eventually got the better of them, and put them all on the floor. They(especially Ty) seemed very surprised. Everyone ran away... except Romero. Darryl was sweating a lot, and looked dazed. That's what had done him in. He had his back turned, and was visibly exhausted. That's when Romero took the damage that the rest of his caused Darryl to his advantage. He scrambled for the butterfly knife, grabbed it, and then lunged at Darryl.

"Darryl, watch-out!" I yelled.

**~Review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know. I hate Cliff-hangers too. It's just so fun to do it after I've had it done to me so many times. Well, whatever. I just want to do the disclaimer so I can get on with the story.**

**Oh, but before I do that this is to the anonymous reader who wanted me to get back to Max right away. Have a little patience. I already know how everything is going to go down, so please, just sit back and enjoy the ride(no pun intended). **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the other characters. If I did, you would know, because no one would buy the books.**

"Darryl, watch out!" I yelled.

As soon as I yelled that I sprinted down the hall towards Romeo. Everything seemed so unreal. I couldn't believe that Romeo had pulled a _illegal_ _blade_ on Darryl. I knew that they had some problems with each other, but to got that far? It was crazy! It was only seconds before I got up to Darryl, but Romeo had already done it. He stabbed Darryl.

"How do you like that, 'Jr.'?" Romero hissed mockingly. What was that kid's problem?

Darryl, who had just seemed to notice that he was stabbed, yelled in a great amount of pain. He opened and closed his eyes while making a face that showed that he was in intense pain. After a moment he spoke, pain obvious in his voice, "Don't you think you've taken this too far, Romeo?" he asked. Romeo only dug the blade deeper. Darryl gasped in pain and struggled to stay conscious.

"No, Jr.," Romero said, smiling. He started pulling the knife out slowly, letting the blood run. Darryl coughed out blood as he did this.

I was frozen. I couldn't move. I was scared, which was an emotion that I only remember feeling twice. It was horrible feeling it again. It was horrible seeing what was happening right in front of my eyes. It was horrible being alive at that moment. "Someone, I need some help!" I yelled as loud as I could. I watched as Darryl fell limply on the ground and Romeo ran through the school doors that were close by.

Teachers must have been wondering what was going on out here when Darryl yelled, but probably just figured that it was some immature student yelling in the hallways to annoy them. That happened so often it wasn't anything to them anymore. However, when I yelled for help, Mr. Riker, the advanced Algebra teacher, peaked his head out to see what was going on, and instantly ran outside the door to check on Darryl. He started yelling for other teachers to come out and help him. The students came out as the teachers did and tried to help in any way they could. Mr. Riker started to shout directions and bark orders as more people came into the hallway. After a little bit he called me over to help him.

First thing that I did was check his pulse and his breathing. His pulse was still there(thank God), but his breathing seemed to be pretty shallow. I checked his stab wound and found that he was bleeding profusely. "Ga! Someone get me a towel, or something!" I yelled. A few seconds later some 9th grade girl had came to me crying and gave me the towel I asked for. "Thanks," I said, not even looking at who gave me it.

"Is he going to be all right?" I had heard a familiar female voice ask.

"I'm not sure," I answered honestly. I paying no attention to the voice belonged to. Besides, it was probably just some scared girl.

"Oh," she said, her voice trembling. That's when I realized who it was.

"Monique?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah," she said, tears starting to trickle down her cheeks.

"It's going to be okay," I said, trying to be reassuring.

"But you just said that you weren't sure," she said, her voice breaking as she spoke.

"Well," I started, but didn't dare say another word.

That's when Ray-Ray had saved the day and came to comfort Monique, "Come on, Babe. He'll be fine," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder and escorting her away from the area, probably so she could call her mom. I could hear her whimpers, and Ray pulled her closer.

I sighed sadly, but turned my attention back to Darryl and put the towel to his wound. It was only about ten seconds later till I heard two angry voices ringing through the halls.

"Where is he!" I had heard Iggy yell angrily. I had almost forgot about Iggy and-

"Is it true! Of course it's true! Who did it!" said an angry and scared voice. It was Gazzy.

*Sigh*. I suppose I should tell you what's going on with these two, right? Well, like it or not, I'm going to. You see, Iggy, Darryl and I have known each other sense we were little kids. So Iggy and Darryl had become best friends just like Darryl and I became best friends. When Iggy and I were about eight Gazzy and Iggy became best friends. Gazzy and Darryl had quickly become friends and they started to hang more and more. Then Ray started hanging out with them, and they quickly became the trouble-makers our group. In other words, they're pretty attached. I think the only reason that Ray took it so well is because he was too busy worrying about Monique.

"Romeo stabbed him. Someone is already calling 911. As long as they get here in time, he should be fine," I said, trying to stay calm to make sure that they don't panic.

"What do you mean _Romeo_ stabbed him!" Iggy asked angrily.

"That's exactly what I mean. I seen it _all_." I answered him, still trying to remain calm.

"You saw the _whole thing_! Then why didn't you do anything about it!" Gazzy asked.

"Yeah, why didn't you!" Iggy growled angrily. Anger was such a bad color on Iggy.

"I was frozen! I felt like I couldn't move! I was _scared_!" I yelled at them, losing my cool.

Iggy glared at me and said, "I don't care if you were frozen! You could have still done _something_!"

"Shut-up, Iggy. No one has the time or _patience_ to deal with you now! Just calm down. That goes for you too, Gazzy," I said, then started to go back to paying attention to Darryl.

"Whatever!" Iggy growled angrily, but stayed to help Darryl. Gazzy did too.

"What can I do?" Iggy asked.

"Honestly? Not much," I said, "We've done everything we _can_."

"Oh," he said, his eyes looking downcast.

A few minutes later a ambulance and about five police cars drove up. The paramedics took Darryl away in the ambulance, while the Police came up to me and started to ask me questions on who it was, and what exactly happened. I had told them everything.

"All right son, we'll find Romeo," one of the police officers said glumly. As they walked off, I overheard one of them say, "Romeo is already gone. I seen him driving towards the cities in that new car of his. I seen that he had a couple of his friends with him too."

_Romeo is heading toward the cities, and he has a couple of his friends with him? No doubt Ty, Ry, and Charlie. Wait, doesn't Romeo have family in Michigan?_ I asked myself, trying to piece together what was going on. However, after a few minutes I dismissed what Romeo was doing. It gave me a bad headache, and I didn't like thinking about what had happened no more than an hour earlier.

Once the principle, Mr. Neison, and Mr. Roland had been informed of the stabbing they had told everyone to call their parents and get a ride home. I was about to go grab my bike, when I seen Max and another girl by(I guessed) her mom's car. That's when a bell went off inside my head. _Duh, Fang! Max is supposed to tutor you today! Besides, maybe I can talk to Max, and maybe even forget a little. _I thought, giving myself a head-slap before running over to her.

"Max," I started, "don't you have to tutor me?" I asked. I felt a drop of rain come down on my nose, and then continued, "It would be nice not to get yelled at by my parents for getting they're floor wet."

She tried to hide a slight smile. "I don't really like you, but I guess if it's okay with my mom..." she said, drifting off and staring at her mom.

"Oh, sure. I'd be delighted to give you a ride home," she started, "I have also gotten the call about you and Max's argument earlier. I'm sorry for Maxie's behavior."

"Mom!" Max whined. I had to use _everything_ I had within me not to snicker at her nickname. It didn't seem to suit her very well.

"Oh be quit, Max. I'm just joking," Max's mom said.

Max snorted. "Whatever," she grumbled.

Max's mom redirected her attention to me, "Okay, so I'm dropping you and Max off at your house, which is..." she said, starting to drift off and implying that she didn't know where my house is.

"Oh, on Maple Drive NW. Third house on the right," I said. "Oh, um, I'm not trying to be a burden, but..." I started, drifting off. I pointed over to my bike.

"Oh, sure!" she said, "Put it in the trunk. Here, I'll open it."

"Okay, cool," I said. I jogged up to my bike, picked it up, and proceeded to open the trunk, and put the bike in.

I jogged back around to the right side of the car and hopped in the back seat. "Thanks for the ride," I said, making a gesture with my hand.

"Oh, no problem... um..." Max's mom started.

"Fang," I said.

"Fang?" she asked.

"Fang,"

"Fang," she said, nodding her head.

"Mom, I love the word 'Fang' too, but seriously?" Max said, annoyed.

I rolled my eyes. "So, who are you?" I asked, looking at the young girl sitting next to me. By the looks of it, she was a Freshy.

"Ella. I'm Max's sister," she said, and looked out the window.

"Oh..." I said, feeling totally dismissed.

When we got to my house, I didn't see my parents there, so I assumed that Angel would be with them. I knew that Iggy wouldn't be arriving for about 30 more minutes, so that gave Max plenty of time to help me with whatever subject we were going to work on first.

Max and I got out of the car and started to head for the front door. "Bye, Max! Love you, see you later!" I heard Max's mom say while pulling out of my driveway.

"Bye, Mom!" Max shouted back, turning around and waving.

"Can she get kind of annoying sometimes?" I asked.

"Yeah," she sighed.

I chuckled a little bit as I took out my keys and unlocked the door. "Welcome to the casa' de Fang." I said, "Ladies first." I said, bending over and pointing my arms and hands to the inside of my house.

"You're right," she said, and proceeded to push me in my own house.

I fell on my butt and when I looked up at her, rolled my eyes. She was smirking. "That was so _funny_ I forgot to laugh," I grumbled as I got up.

"What? Bringing back a come-back from fifth grade?" she asked.

I just glared at her. She went from a smirk to a smile. _Wow, she's really pretty when she smiles. _I had thought. _Eh, but most girls are._ I thought. "Fifth grade was _awesome_, what are you talking about?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm talking about the fact that you're acting like a fifth grader," she said.

"Ouch. That hurt," I said, clutching my stomach tightly, "I think my pride has been hit one too many times," I said, falling dramatically to the floor again.

"Oh, shut-up," she said. annoyed.

"Hey, watch it!" I said sarcastically.

She put her hands up defensively and rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry I upset the emo kid."

I glared at her, then smiled... with my eyes. "I was just joking. And I'm not emo, I just like the color black," I said.

"Emo," she said.

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes.

She chuckled a little, "So what we working on first, Ride?" she asked.

"I dunno. Um, how about Algebra, that's the class I'm doing worst in," I said.

"Okay, sure," she said.

We got out our all of our work and she began to teach me. I'm not going to bore you with Algebra or anything, because then this would be torture. For me too. Anyway, we finally got done, when I heard a three-year-old sounding voice in my head. _Fangy, who's that girl? Is she another one of your 'friends'?_

_The girl's name Max, and no, she's just my tutor. _I thought back to her._ Where are you anyway? _I asked.

_ I'm in my room playing with Celeste._ she answered me back. _Why?_

_Because, I'd rather not have a random little mind-reading three-year-old come out of no where. _I said.

_ I'm __**four**__ Fangy. And I won't come out of my room, I promise. _she said(thought) innocently.

_ No entering her mind either!_ I snapped at her.

_ Aw, but Fangy. She's __**really**__ interesting though! _she whined.

_ You already read her mind! _I asked her, panicking.

_Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that..._ she thought, more to herself than me.

_Rachael, just stay in there, and don't read minds!_ I snapped at her.

_But, Fangy!_ she whined. _Please?_

_ No,_ I said solidly. _The last thing I want to happen is to have her figure out that you can read minds._

_ Oh, all right... _she said, sounding disappointed.

_Good._ I said, more to myself that Rachael though.

"Hello, earth to Fang? Anyone in that empty head of yours? Hello?" I started to hear Max say.

"Wait, what were you saying?" I asked.

"I was asking how you felt about Darryl. I know that you two are pretty close," she said, trying to be careful about the situation.

"Well, to be honest, I feel _way_ too much. I'm getting lost inside my emotions," I said, "I don't even know why I'm acting like nothing happened, because I _know_ it did. I _seen_ it happen," I said sadly.

"Huh? Why? What even happened?" she asked.

"Romeo stabbed him." I said, plainly.

"Romeo! That prick!" she yelled. "I wasn't exactly a stranger to Darryl either. Mo's one of my best friends. I've also known who you were for way longer than you've known who I was," she said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah... um, can we change topics?" I asked.

"Um... sure." she said, "What kind of music do listen to?" she asked.

"Well, I'm generally a rock person, but I'll listen to other types too," I said, "You?" I asked her in return.

"I listen to all sorts of music. I don't really have a specific genre. Just whatever adjusts to my mood, or will make me change it," she answered me.

"So, you'll go from Lady GaGa to Saliva?" I asked.

"Yup. That's about right," she said.

"You know, that's very important for a band, to like all sorts of genres of music. It helps you expand your number of fans because if the majority of people are into Pop, you can make a Pop song that everyone would like, but then make a rock or rap song that everyone could relate to," I said.

"Yeah... you know Dylan, right?" she asked.

"Dylan who?" I asked, "We have a lot of those in our grade."

"Dylan Vait," she said.

"Yeah, I know Dyl. We've been friends sense the sixth grade," I said.

"I think he said something about starting a band," she said.

"Yeah, I figured he would one day," I said, "He's a very good singer," I said truthfully.

"Yeah..." she said giving me a look.

I rolled my eyes, "And here _I_ thought _you_ weren't like that," I said, annoyed, "I'll introduce you to him tomorrow. He's a nice dude," I said.

She smiled, "Thank you, but that wasn't what I was going to ask," she said, "I was wondering if you guys were going to merge when he started his band," she asked.

"Well... I'm not sure how The Flock would like that. We really already have more than enough people in our band..." I said.

"Well, I've heard Dylan and you sing, and you guys would be great if you worked together," she said, "I just want to hear good music," she added in.

"Well, I'll consider it. Maybe we can merge for one night or something," I said. After a few seconds I started to wonder something. "Wait, why do you want us to merge?" I asked.

"I already told you. I just want to hear good music," she said, annoyed.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I have to come over, or vice/versa, everyday," she said.

"Alright," I said, and she started out the door. "You can stay inside until your ride gets here," I said.

"No thanks. I want to get some air," she said, and she continued out the door.

"Whatever," I mumbled to myself and walked into my room.

I did a quick pit-test and I got an F. So I put on some deodorant and grabbed a shirt when I heard Max yell at the top of her lungs. I ran out as fast as I could and seen Iggy on the ground and Max flat on her butt.

"Ha! You ran into Iggy," I said mockingly, "Iggy, I'm less than impressed with you. You should have heard her coming," I said, not taking my eyes off of Max for God knows why.

"I couldn't. She's fast and quiet!" he rebuttal, "And besides, I left my walking stick at school.

"Whatever. I bet she ain't faster than the Running-Back," I said.

"Oh yeah?" she asked. "Is that a challenge?"

"Yeah," I said, smirking.

"All right then," she said.

"Where to?" I asked.

"To that tree over there," she said. It was a fair ways away, so it would be good.

"Okay. Ig, can you do the honors?" I asked.

"On your mark," he started. We both got into a similar position for starting the run. "Get set." Iggy continued. I pulled my eyes away from Max and focused on my breathing and such. "Go!" Iggy yelled, and Max and I started sprinting.

I wasn't running my full speed, because I felt it might be unfair, until I remembered something. Max was in our Girls Track Team. As soon as I remembered that, I seen her pass me. At first I was surprised, because even though she was on _our_ Girls Track Team(most of them aren't very fast), she was _really_ fast. As soon as she passed me and I got over at how fast she was, I started a full-speed, full-power sprint.

"Ah! I'm going to lose. I didn't expect you to be that fast!" I yelled, and tried running even faster.

I can tell you that I won, but that wouldn't be truthful. However, I don't care if it's not truthful. As far as you know, I won...

**Suckish chapter, I know. I've been enduring some things that's making it hard to write anymore. I've also been really tired. I'm sorry for posting this sorry thing, actually. Well, at least this is my longest chapter. It may be my worst chapter, but at least it's my longest... So yeah, review, I guess.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I didn't update this story sooner. I'm going to warn you, the beginning sentence is sort of random.**

"You're shirtless," Max said after the race that, as far as you know, I won.

"Oh," I said, trying my hardest not to make a stupid remark about how she noticed. "Um... I'm going to put on a shirt," I said, walking towards my porch.

"Why?" Max asked.

I turned around, "Huh?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I had heard her right.

"Um..." she said, sounding panicky. Ig chuckled a bit then started to walk towards, er, in the general direction I was in.

"Whatever," I said, "when is your mom going to be here? Didn't you call her?" I asked her.

"Oh, yeah. I should probably do that..." she said, blushing slightly. She took out her phone, and began dialing.

I rolled my eyes and started towards the door. I walked into the house and then to my room. I grabbed my "The Vikings Suck" shirt and walked back outside. Max looked at my shirt and smirked, "Why don't you like Vikings?" she asked, "They're our home team."

"Eh, my loyalties are with the Saints," I replied, "Why? You like the Vikings?"

"No. I gave up hope in them when Adrian fumbled the freaking ball at the playoffs," she said sounding annoyed.

"Yeah, same here. Peterson has talent, he just needs to be less freaking reckless with the ball. Someone is going to replace that dude if he doesn't straighten out," I said.

"Yeah," she said, "My favorite team is the Pittsburgh Stealers."

"Why?" I asked, "They cheat."

She only smirked. "Oh. I get it now," I said.

"Do you?" she questioned me.

"I think so," I said.

"Then tell me." she said.

"All right. You like them _because_ they cheat," I answered.

"No. Because they're a team that a lot of people don't like," she replied, "I don't really like to follow the crowd," she explained.

"I figured," I replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "You take _everything_ I say the wrong way, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered simply.

Iggy walked towards us and we started talking about stuff teenagers do. Such as what kind of car we wanted to get, and how much we hated and _hate_ some school teachers, and how much we _love_ others from down the years. Also, we discussed music. Well, Iggy and I talked about music, while Max just kind of nodded her head, but yeah, whatever. All that was fun until Max's mom, or Dr. M, as I've heard Max call her, came and ruined the fun.

"Bye guys," Max said, waving, "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess?"

"Yeah, I think so," I said, "Dr. M, did Mr. Roland say what days Max was coming over to tutor me?"

"Um... yeah. I think he said everyday other than when she can't," Dr. M replied.

"So tomorrow then?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll give you a ride, if you need one tomorrow," she said.

"Um... sure." I said.

"Hey, could you give me a ride too?" Iggy asked. He _really_ hated the short bus. "I'm not trying to a burden, I just _really_ hate the short bus." see what I mean?

"Yes. That would be fine... um, sorry, I didn't catch your name?" she said in a questioning manner.

"Oh, it's Irving. I prefer to be called Iggy though." he said.

"Sure." she said, "I'll see you both tomorrow." she smiled, and began to back out of our gravel driveway.

"See ya!" Iggy yelled back. I just lifted my hand up. It was time to resume being the bored, emotionless kid that you don't see much of in this story. Yeah! That's right, I know that this is being written by some-

**Snipes: SHUT-UP!**

"But... wait... is this even possible?" I asked... whoa... weird...

**Another bad chapter. Surprise? Not really. All right, leave a review. See y'all later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I'm updating again! I just want you guys to help me out a little. I'm running out of ideas for this story! I need help! Help me by reviewing! Give me your ideas people! Give them to me! Tell me what _you_ think should happen! Please! If you want this story to continue to get better, you _have_ to give me ideas! Review!**

It had been about an hour sense Max had left and I was playing Modern Warfare 2 with Iggy on Xbox Live. We both have Live connections, so we were playing on opposite teams. Iggy kind of sucks at video games because he's blind, but he still tries. However, I'm beastly at the game. I'm not going to bore you with how epic I am at MW2 though. Mainly because a lot of you probably could care less what I'm rambling on about. It's a dude(and gamer-chick) thing, sorry.

Well, anyway, after pwning(more gamer junk) everyone on Iggy's team with my awesomeness, I remembered that we had a gig next week. "Ig," I called.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"We have a gig at our old Middle School this coming Monday," I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Iggy, I'm not even going to answer that," I said, annoyed.

He smiled, "Good, because I really don't want to hear your deep, emo voice anymore anyway," he said.

"Shut-up, Ig," I said, softly punching him in the shoulder.

"What would be the point in having a little brother if they don't bug you?" he asked.

"Touche."

"Yeah," he said, "so when we having the band meet?" he asked.

"Probably tomorrow," I replied.

"What time?"

"I don't know. Um... how about right when we get home? Yeah, it's going to have to be then. That way we can catch Monique and Ray-Ray before they go to the movies," I said.

"Oh, okay." Iggy said, "But wait! What about Max? Isn't she supposed to be tutoring you?"

"Oh yeah..." I said, pondering. "Do you think her mom would let her come with?" I asked.

"Dude. You just met her today, she _could_ be the reason why you might not have any children, and yet you want to drag her along to our band meets. You're treating her like all the other girls you like. You have to stop doing that, especially with Max; she's not going to go for that," Iggy said from pretty much nowhere.

"Why did you ask me that when I asked you if Max's mom would let her come to our band meet?" I asked. "Oh, and for the record, I _don't_ like Max. Dude, who do you think I am? I'm the emotionless rock." I rambled.

"The reason I said that was because you aren't very good when it comes to the feelings of others. _Especially_ girls. You get them to like you, then you decide you like someone else, and pretty much..." he stopped when he noticed I was ignoring him, "Yes, I think that her mom will let her," he said, annoyed.

"All right. I'll ask her tomorrow. I don't have her cell-number," I said.

"Why is it that you talk so much when it's with me and the rest of The Flock, but if it's not, you're sitting in a corner looking emo?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, and walked over to the phone in our room. I had begun to call everyone and tell them that we're having a band meet tomorrow. It was easier than texting. I can't even text as fast as Iggy. That's kind of pathetic. No, that's _really_ pathetic.

"Dude, you _completely_ ignored me!" Iggy said, pretending to sound hurt(and failing miserably).

"What is the point in having an older brother if they don't _completely_ ignore you sometimes?" I asked mockingly.

He glared at me. "That's my thing," he said.

"I don't care," I said, starting to turn around.

"Well I do," he said.

"Is it my job to care?" I asked.

"Touche." he said, glaring at me.

"Well, dude, what should we do for the next five hours?" I asked.

"Write some songs?" he suggested.

"Yeah. We need some of those for the Middle School." I said, pulling out a notebook.

"Yeah, so... got any ideas?" Iggy asked.

"Not really," I said, "You?"

"Well, I _am_ kind of angry at Tess," he said.

"Yes, and?" I asked.

"Well, I kind of made two songs about it..." he said.

"Two?" I asked, looking at him with one of my eyebrows raised. 

"Yeah," he said.

"Well, let me see them," I said.

He walked over to his junk-drawer, pulled out four pieces of clean and unwrinkled notebook paper and brought them back to me. The first song that I seen was labeled 'Heartless' and the second was called 'Already Over'. I looked over them both, adding my own rhythm and humming how I thought they should be sung. They were both really good, and they obviously had a lot of heart in them. However, a line from 'Heartless' made me realize that breaking up with Tess had put a lot more damage on him than originally thought.

"I'm sorry, man," I said. I had never even acknowledged how much Iggy might have been affected by Tess cheating on him. "You know, Tess works at SRRMS the day that we preform, right?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, she does, doesn't she?" he asked.

"Yup, she also has to be in the C.A.C. while we're preforming too," I said, trying to hint slightly at my plan.

"Yeah," he said, "What are you getting at?" he asked.

"We're going to preform these songs on Monday." I said.

"What!" he exclaimed, "There is _no_ way we're going to be able to pull that off! Dude, we don't even have a drummer!"

"Gazzy." I said simply.

"Well, we're not going to be able master the song," he yelled at me. He wasn't angry, just worried.

"Relax Ig," I said, "we can do this. We'll all do our best. Work our hardest."

Iggy sighed, "This isn't going to work," he said, more to himself than me.

"It'll be alright, man." I said, patting on the back.

"Yeah, sure. The _womanizer_ is going to help me," he said sarcastically.

"I'm not a womanizer. I'm not even sure if you know what that means," I said, rolling my eyes.

**Review please. Oh, and I want to say this. The 'Heartless' that I'm featuring _isn't_ Kanye's version. It's The Fray's version(which is A LOT better, by the way). Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, this is where the story is going to start picking up more of a plot. However, this is going to be a short chapter.**

**Disclaimer!**

***James Patterson runs up behind me***

**Me: I no, I don't own it.**

**JP: Own what?**

**Me: Maximum Ride.**

**JP: *smiles* I do.**

***Fang and Max crash in my house***

**Fax: The hell you do!**

**JP and Me: That is so weird how that works...**

**Fax: What?**

**Me: *sigh* Never mind... You're paying for that window you know.**

**Fax: *Flies out the window***

**JP: Well, that must suck. Good luck with the window.**

**Me: *grabs JP by the shoulder* Hold-it James. You're paying for the window. You _are_ the owner, after all.**

**JP: ...**

The next day went by pretty slow. Especially sense I biked all the way down to the school to find that it was closed. Yup. Fang the genius is here to save the day. Don't worry... unless he's coming to save you.

Max came over at around three, and then she met the rest of my... unique... family. However, that's a story for another day**(A/N. I'm not kidding. I'm thinking about making a one-shot about that)**.

"Hey, Max," I called.

"What?" she asked.

"We're going to have a band meet in about ten minutes; you want to go?" I asked.

"Sure. I don't have anything better to do, really," she replied.

"Okay," I said.

"I'm going to text my mom" she said, whipping out her phone, and texting at a speed that could rival _Monique's_ texting.

"You text a lot?" I asked.

"Yeah, sort of. Although I don't like attention, I get a lot," she said.

"Yeah, popularity works that way," I said.

"Yeah. Ever notice that there are popular people above really popular people?" she asked.

"Yeah. There are different types of popular too," I said.

"Yup. Sporty popular, hottie popular, nerdy popular, funny popular, 'bandy' popular, and the pricks that are at the top of the popularity chain, or whatever the heck you want to call it," she explained.

"Yeah. Sam and Lisa and them. Even me and you in some cases," I said.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yeah, when you date Sam or someone on "the top" you automatically become one of the most popular people," I explained.

"Oh," she said, "I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah." I said, "You know what I just realized?" I asked; she shook her head. "I really don't like being popular at all. It's annoying and a waste of time. All you do is make other people feel bad. Sometimes even if you're not trying to," I said, "You know, just my _being_ 'popular'," I explained.

"Yeah."

There was a short pause. "You know it's been seven minutes, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, can you go?" I asked, "Do you even want to go?"

"Yes, and yes." she answered.

"Really?" I asked, "When did your mom send you a text?"

"Does it really matter?" she asked.

"I suppose not," I said.

That's when Iggy walked into the door of my(his too) room. "Hey, man, we got to go," he said, "Max, are you coming too?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm not even really sure why, either," she said, "I hardly know you guys, but I guess the music part interests me," she explained.

"That was kind of random," I said.

"Yeah, well. That's my specialty," she said.

"Sure, guys. Dad is waiting in the truck," Iggy said.

"Which truck?" I asked, "Are we riding in the gold one or the red one?"

"The silver one, Fang," he said.

"Yes! Dad hasn't let us even get into the F450." I said, excitedly, "Wait, why are we driving in it?" I asked.

"Mom is cleaning out the old truck and the F350 Dully is in the shop to get tuned up for our camping trip," he said.

"Why don't we use the F450 for the camping trip?" I asked.

"You know Dad," he said simply.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Um, can you guys stop talking about your trucks?" Max asked, probably feeling left out. From what I gathered, she was more of a car person.

"You mean _Fang's_ trucks," Iggy said, "I'm a car person." he said.

"Same here," Max said.

I rolled my eyes, "No one appreciates the awesomeness of trucks," I said.

"Come on, kids," I had heard my dad yell impatiently.

"All right!" we all said in unison.

We all got into the freaking awesome truck and drove to Nudge's house. I really hoped that she would be ready for practice. I mean, sure, Darryl was in the hospital with a whole in his stomach, but the doctors said that he'd be all right... right?

**All right, this chapter was pretty pointless, but whatever. I'm sure you were more entertained with the disclaimer.**

**And with the truck thing, I'm not sure if the F450 is out yet, because I haven't been paying attention to vehicular things lately. I do know about the F350 though, because I have one :). So yeah, that's about it... **

**Oh, wait. I would appreciate it if you guys reviewed a little more. I mean, 1,000 and something ****views, but only twenty reviews? Come on, I need to know what I'm doing wrong, and what I'm ****doing right! So, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. There's been some stuff that's been going on.  
**

We got to Monique's house at around four o' clock. I had a bad feeling about practice because Nudge wasn't going to be at her best. I mean, sure, Darryl was in the hospital, but the doctors said that he'd be alright, and D would spaz at her for not doing her best later. If you thought God worked in strange ways, you obviously don't know Darryl at all.

I knocked on the door and before long Alicia answered the door, "Hey, Fang. Nudge is sitting downstairs," she said.

She took no time to say 'hello' to Iggy and Max, "Hey, Iggy," Iggy had just put his hand up casually, saying his silent hello. "Hey... Max?" she said, sounding confused, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

I could feel Max move up closer behind me, "I came to talk to Nudge and you. Are you doing okay?" she asked sympathetically, "I also came because Fang invited me to come to the band meet."

Alicia gave a weak smile, "I'm doing fine, I guess. I'm worried about Mo more though," she said, sounding static.

I walked into the house, along with Max. Iggy was the last to walk in. I quickly went downstairs to talk to Monique.

By the time I got down there, I heard the door open and close upstairs. _It must be Ray-Ray and Gaz_. I thought. I had figured that they'd be late, because we normally go to our recording studio(I'll explain it later), and they live the farthest away from Nudge.

I opened the door to the basement and I seen Nudge sitting down on her couch, scribbling words down a notebook. You could see that she had been crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking at Nudge. Max had came in shortly after me.

She looked up from her notebook and said, "Yeah, I'm all right. I guess. I'm just writing a song," she looked down at her pad of paper, and I followed her head to it too.

"Really?" I asked, "What's it about?"

She shrugs, "I don't know, I've had it in my the edge of my head for about a few months now, I just finally found a reason to let out of my head. It's not really about anything," she explained.

"Oh..." I said.

She stared blankly at me and Max for a few seconds, then went back the her notebook. "Well... can I see it?" I asked.

She gave me a light smile, "Sure," she said. I walked over to the couch that she is sitting on and she passed me the notebook. I had read the song over. It was good, but she was completely lying about the song being about nothing.

"Stand in the Rain," I said, repeating the name of the song. finally realizing that she hasn't sang for almost three weeks. "Nudge, this is your song, do you want to sing it at the middle school this Monday?" I asked her.

"No, I don't want to sing it at all," she said.

"What?" I asked, "You're singing it. You haven't sang for like the past month," I snorted, "You're doing it," I declared.

She seemed like she wanted to challenge what I had to say, but she didn't. "Fine," she said, "But we haven't come up with any songs that carry the emotions of _all_ of us. Can't we bring back some of the old songs?" she pleaded.

"Nudge, you know that almost _all_ of those songs are too childish for us now. We've out-grown them," I said solidly. Soon afterward, I noticed that I don't see Matt or Kirk yet. "Where are Matt and Kirk?" I asked.

"They're in the bathroom," said Monique.

"Together?" asked Max from behind me. I turned around and I gave her a stupid look, that I was sure that Nudge were giving her too.

"No, Max. There are two different bathrooms. You know that, you've been here before," Nudge said.

"Oh yeah..." Max said, looking at her feet._  
_

I sighed. "So, Nudge, about the songs," I said, going back to my previous conversation with Monique.

"Well, I think that we should bring back some of-" she started, but then, of course, dumb and dumber come barreling down the stairs, tripping and trying to regain their balance. By the time they get all the way down the stairs, that's when Ray-Ray had jumped almost the full length of the staircase.

"Get back here, you freaking-" Ray began, but couldn't finish from the force of the landing. He crouched slightly, sprung back up, and proceeded to continue chasing after Matt and Kirk, yelling cuss words at them. Figures. Gazzy and Ray-Ray are going to _kill_ them one day. Matt and Kirk are the kind of people you like, but they tend to get on your nerves a lot.

**(A/N. I'm not even going to go into detail about how everything ended up with The Flock and Max in the same room, because it would include a bunch of boring things that aren't really important, and you would hate me for saying them.)**

Eventually, we all ended up in the basement. Everybody was sitting on the couches and chairs, talking(bickering) and wearing worried faces on themselves. Nudge and Alicia still didn't like they are back to normal, but then, I didn't really expect them to be. Their brother had just been _stabbed_ one _day_ ago! However, they seemed to be fighting their urge to worry about Darryl.

"All right guys, so what songs are we going to do?" I asked.

There was a silence. Then Nudge spoke-up, "Our old songs," she said.

"No, Nudge," I said.

"Yes," she said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes... I mean no!"

Everybody started to snicker because of me being tricked by such a classic. "You said "Yes" first!" Nudge said, pointing her finger at me.

"I still say 'no'," I said, annoyed.

The Flock started to snicker again.

"How about we have singing try-outs? We haven't done them for about a year. I'm starting to wonder if anyone is better than singing than me or Mo," I said.

"Dude, we already know that you and Mo will win. What's the point?" Kirk asks.

"Well Kirk, you didn't sing at the last try-outs, so as far as we know, you could replace me," I said, just to get a couple people on my side.

"Yeah, that's sounds okay. Only one problem. Darryl and Kirk are the only ones who didn't sing at the try-outs," Gazzy said.

I pondered what I was going to do about it, then asked, "Well, how about Max try's out?"

Max jumped into the air, "What!" she asked in a squeaky voice, "Why me!" she asked frantically.

"Well, we are in need of two more female singers. I was thinking you could be one of them. Besides, I heard Sam talking about how good you can sing," I said. Wow... I just realized that I'd talked more in these two days than I ever had in my entire life...

"Well, um... Lisa sings good!" she said quickly.

"Yes, she does. But Lisa is obsessed with beating Nudge, and getting to me. I would actually want someone who is cool and not all over me," I said.

"Well..." Max started.

"Uh..." I said, play-mocking her.

"You should try it," I said, The Flock agreeing with me.

She growled and said "Fine. I'll do it. But only _after_ you guys finish your band meet thing."

"All right," I said.

There was a silence for about twenty seconds until Nudge said, "I think we should bring back some of our old songs."

"I all ready said no," I said, annoyed.

"But I think we should too," Matt said, speaking for the first time since Ray-Ray had tackled him to the ground. Oh yeah, I didn't tell you that part, did I? Well, it doesn't matter. It's just Matt's mom might pay Ray's family a visit... "They were fun, and the songs were a little less... down," he continued.

"But guys, those songs were a little too... immature," I said, "And besides, don't you like the new songs?" I asked.

"They might have been immature, but they were fun and they actually got things going. And yes, we all _love_ the new songs, we just want feel a little bit younger. And again, the old songs were like the party-starters," Matt explained.

"Anyone else agree?" I asked. The rest of The Flock raised there hands.

I sighed, "Fine. So, which ones should we bring back?" I asked.

Nudge raised her hand again, "Well, how about Papercut, It's All Over, I Hate Everything About You, Faint, and Walls?" she asked.

I sighed again. I _loved_ those songs. "Any others?" I asked.

"How about New Divide, Numb, Crawling, and Bleed It Out?" Ray-Ray suggested.

I sighed once more. "All right! All right!" I yelled, "You have me on your side! I just forgot about those songs," I said, mumbling the last part, "Maybe we can start practicing them again. Do you guys have the words New Divide?" I asked.

"Yup. I kept every one of our songs. I have the old, and the new," Alicia said.

"We only need five songs though. Iggy made two more yesterday. We need to come up with a way to do it," I said, "We'll do those songs last."

I looked over at Max to see what she's doing, and she had a _very_ confused look on her face. "What's wrong, Max?" I asked.

"You guys have weird song names," she said.

The Flock laughed a little. Although, I chuckled, because I'm too cool for school. "What? I'm telling the truth," she said, tapping her foot.

"Then you're falling into our trap, Max," Gazzy said, still chuckling.

"What trap!" she asked, "I don't get it!" she, almost, whined.

"You want to hear them, don't you?" I asked.

She looked down at her feet, "Well... kind of," she said.

"That's our trap. We come up with names that people don't understand, so they're curious and want to listen to them," I said, smirking a little.

"Oh," she said, still looking at her feet.

"Yeah, I think the kids at the middle school will like them," Ray said.

"Yeah, we should get to the building," I said.

"Wait! What building?" Max asked.

"_Our_ building," I said.

She just looked at me with a confused face. I sighed and said, "We have our own building," I started, "You see, Iggy and I's real dad is rich. So, when he heard that we creating a band, he bought everyone their equipment _and_ bought us a recording studio. It's tight."

Everyone looks at me strangely. "What?" I asked.

"Fang, _never_ say that again... okay?" Ray-Ray said.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, lets just go to the studio," I said, annoyed.

Ray-Ray reached for his keys,"Alright, lets get into the car," he said, running back upstairs.

"How are we all going to fit in there?" Max asked.

I sighed. _I don't want to freak her out_. "You'll see," I said, letting absolutely no emotion come from my voice.

"Whatever," she muttered under her breath, and followed Ray up the stairs.

Ray got the driver's seat, and Mo got the passenger's seat. Gaz got in, and Alicia sat on his lap, Iggy got in second, then Matt, who is sharing a seat with Iggy, I got in and Kirk jumped into the trunk. Yeah, normally Matt goes in there with him, but we didn't have Darryl with us. However, there is still Max...

"Where am I supposed to sit?" she asked.

I almost immediately know what is about to happen. "Well, you can hop into the trunk with Kirk, or you can sit in Fang's lap," Nudge said nonchalantly. I don't think she realized that Max doesn't get our whole 'The Flock is like family, not _family_' thing.

Max, for some reason, doesn't even consider going into the trunk, and almost jumps on my lap. She doesn't look back, and I put my hands to my side, while she sets hers on her lap. _How can she do this! This is driving me nuts! I'm still a male teenager, you know! How can she be so cruel! AH! _I thought feeling _really_ uncomfortable.

I didn't dare move a muscle, because if I move in _one_ wrong direction, then she will feel my... well... Anyway, my point is that I didn't dare move a muscle.

It took us about 30 minutes from Nudge's house. So, in other words, it was 30 minutes of awesomeness, awkwardness, torture and a hint of fear.

As soon as we pulled up and parked, I opened the door and Max jumped out of the car quickly. Everyone got out quickly, but I took my time; just because I'm just that cool. "All right, Gazzy, go get the recording station set-up for Max. Max, you follow Gazzy," I ordered. "Gaz, we'll be ready by the time you get on the drums," I said.

In about ten minutes everything is set for practice. "Max, start recording when I point, all right?" I asked.

She nods. "We're going to start with Walls," I said to The Flock. They all nodded, the sheets with notes front of them.

"All right!" I yelled. I pointed to Max as Gazzy clicked his sticks together.

**(Walls by Manic Drive. **Fang, **Matt,** _**Both, **__Whole Band_**)**

Cause there's something going down  
Whoo!

**Ha ha! Get up! Get up! Get up!**  
Cause there's something going down  
Yeah!

Yeah!

Yeah, yeah!

Yeah, yeah!

Yeah!

**Whoo!**

Yeah

**Ha ha!**

Yeah, yeah!

Yeah, yeah!  
We are one but we aren't the same  
_**For a thousand years we've played this game**_  
And the tension rises up  
_**Yeah, the passions givin' up**_

So our God reaches to unite  
_**While amongst ourselves we fight**_  
And I'm sick of wasting time  
_**Yeah, I got something on my mind**_

So lift your hands, move your feet!  
Get your, get yourself ready!  
Lift your flags!  
Hit the streets!  
And charge!**(Cause there is somethin' goin' down!)**

So lift your hands, move your feet!  
Get your get your, get yourself ready!  
Lift your flags!  
Hit the streets!  
And _**charge**_!

No you can never stop it from coming  
Those against me can take off running  
Cause there's something going down  
Yeah, these walls are coming down  
Cause the truth that has been said, will unite us once again  
Cause there's something going down  
Yeah, these walls are coming down!

Can we practice what we preach?  
And turn these fists into _**hands that reach**_?  
Embrace ourselves with open arms?  
_**Turn this hate into loving heart**_?

What comes up must come down(_down)_  
So I'll march towards this town  
_**And undo what has been done  
Tear down these bricks and stones one by one  
**_  
**So lift your hands,** move your feet  
Get your, get yourself ready  
Lift your flags  
Hit the streets  
And charge!**(Cause there's somethin' goin' down!)**

So lift your hands, move your feet!  
Get your get your, get yourself ready!  
Lift your flags!  
Hit the streets!  
And **charge**!

No you can never stop it from _**coming**_  
Those against me can take off _**running**_  
Cause there's something going _**down**_  
Yeah these walls are coming _**down**_  
Cause the truth that has been said, will unite us _**once again**_  
Cause there's something going _**down**_  
Yeah, these walls are coming _**down**_

No you can never stop it from _**coming**_  
Those against me can take off _**running**_  
Cause there's something going _**down**_  
Yeah these walls are coming _**down**_  
Cause the truth that has been said,will unite us _**once again**_  
Cause there's something going _**down**_  
Yeah, these walls are coming _**down**_

Can you feel it?

**Can you make some noise?**

Ha ha!

Yeah!

Yeah!

Yeah, yeah!

Yeah, yeah!

**Yeah!**

** Yeah**

** Yeah, yeah!**

** Yeah, yeah!**

Oh, you cannot stop it from coming, you can never stop

**Oh, you cannot stop it from coming, you can never stop**

No you can never stop it from _**coming**_**  
**Those against me can take off _**running**_**  
**Cause there's something going_** down**_**  
**Yeah these walls are coming _**down**_**  
**Cause the truth that has been said, will unite us _once__** again**_**  
**Cause there's something going _**down**_**  
**Yeah, these walls are coming _**down**_

No you can never stop it from _**coming**_**  
**Those against me can take off_** running**_**  
**Cause there's something going_** down**_**  
**Yeah these walls are coming _**down**_**  
**Cause the truth that has been said,will unite us _**once again**_**  
**Cause there's something going_** down**_**  
**Yeah, these walls are coming_** down**_

**(Ended)**

I took a deep breath. _I forgot how much air that took. Wow. _I look over at Max, and asked, "So, you like it?"

She nodded her head. _I don't think she knows that we can hear everything that she says... _I thought

"Okay, Papercut is next!" I said, regaining my breath...

**Sorry, I promised you a lot of music, but I'm going to have to put the rest of the music next chapter! I just want to be able to update often!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! These are the rest of the songs, and the first outlook of how Darryl's doing!**

"All right! Papercut is next!" I shouted, regaining my breath.

Gaz started to clack his drumsticks together again, and on the count of four, it started...

**(Papercut by Linkin Park. **Fang, **Ray, _Both_ )**

**Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left**

**I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head**

**Like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face that watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
**(It watches everything)****

So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me  
Right beneath my skin

It's like I'm paranoid! lookin' over my back!  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head!  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within!  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin!****

I know I've got a face in me  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse

**I don't know what set me off first  
But I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can but**

Everybody has a face that they hold _**inside**_**  
A face that awakes when I close my **_**eyes**_**  
****A face watches every time they **_**lie**_**  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
**(It watches everything)****

So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too  
Right inside your skin

****It's like I'm paranoid! lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

It's like I'm paranoid! lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin****

The face inside is right beneath your skin  
The face inside is right beneath your skin

**The face inside is right beneath your skin**

**The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me**

It's like I'm paranoid! lookin' over my back

(The Sun)**  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin**

(I feel the light betray me)****

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back

(The Sun)**  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within**

(I feel the light betray me)**  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin!**

"Great guys, it's like we never stopped playin' em!" Ray-Ray exclaimed.

"What songs next?" I asked.

"How about Faint?" Gazzy suggested.

"All right. We need to practice that one. I know that this one is going to be one of the hardest." Ray-Ray said.

Then, an idea came to my head. "Hey guys, if we get as good as we used to be with this song, we should probably use it to start up the gig. I mean think about it, a bunch of kids that are rebelling with their parents and teachers, because they think they _never_ listen. This song would be great!" I said.

The whole band nodded in agreement. _Yes! This is my favorite song that we made when we we young. _I thought "All right! Lets do this!" Iggy said. I knew he loved the song too. He had the sweetest opening.

"Wait!" I heard a female voice say. I looked over at Max through the window. "You guys sounded great the last two songs, but can I suggest something?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said.

"Okay. Why don't you have Monique sing some of the sing some singles, or let her come up with her own songs? It seems like most of you guys' music is Rock. And in all honesty, I haven't heard Nudge _sing, sing_ at all, and I know that she has a good voice," she said. You know... that actually is true, Mo hasn't sang in a while...

"We'll have her sing a single soon. I heard that there was some band competition coming up." Gaz said, "It's not very big from what I understand though. It's just two bands, and the judges decide which band is better. It's supposed to be a great jump-start for small time bands." he explained.

"I think that would work great! Alicia and I have been making songs for a while now, but Fang is the only one to see any of them. And that was just one of them." she said excitedly.

"All right, cool. Can we get on with the song already! You're torturing Gnaf, Iggy, and I," Kirk said.

"Gnaf?" we all asked.

"Yeah, It's Fang's name backwards," he said. _Random much? _I thought.

"Random much?" I heard Max ask. _Weird_... I thought.

"Whatever, I'm bored! I just want to do this song! It has to be the _best_ song we've made so far!" Kirk said. Not really, but it's pretty good, I think.

"Well, not the _best_ song we've ever made. I still think that-" I started, but then Iggy started his opening.

"Dude!" I said, "I need to tell Max to record!" I yelled.

He stopped for a second, then said,"Then do it!"

I rolled my eyes, and pointed to Max. Iggy started to his opening again.

**(Faint by Linkin Park(YEAH!) **_Ray-Ray, _Fang, **Matt, **_**Matt/Fang**_**)**

I am_  
A little bit of loneliness  
A little bit of disregard  
A handful of complaints  
But I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars  
I am  
What I want you to want  
What I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe this is real  
_So I

_ let go  
Watching you  
Turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here,'Cause you're all I got_

I can't feel  
The way I did before  
**Don't turn your back on me!**  
I won't be ignored!  
Time won't heal  
This damage anymore  
**Don't turn your back on me!**  
I won't be ignored!

**I am**_  
A little bit insecure  
A little unconfident  
'Cause you don't understand  
I do what I can  
But sometimes I don't make sense  
I am  
What you never want to say  
But I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do  
I can't convince you  
For once just to hear me out  
_**So I **

_ let go  
Watching you  
Turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here, 'Cause you're all I got_

I can't feel  
The way I did before**  
Don't turn your back on me!**  
I won't be ignored!  
Time won't heal  
This damage anymore**  
Don't turn your back on me!**  
I won't be ignored!

Now!  
**Hear me out now!**  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not!  
**Right now!**

Hear me out now!

**You're gonna listen to me, like it or not!**

Right now!

**I can't feel**

** The way I did before**

** don't turn your back on me**

I won't be ignored!

I can't feel  
The way I did before**  
Don't turn your back on me!**  
I won't be ignored!  
Time won't heal  
This damage anymore**  
Don't turn your back on me!**  
I won't be ignored!

_**I can't feel**_  
The way I did before**  
Don't turn your back on me!**  
I won't be ignored!  
_**Time won't heal**_  
This damage anymore**  
Don't turn your back on me!**  
I won't be ignored!

**(End Song)**

"Ah!" I shouted, "That song! It's hard! My throat hurts from all the screaming!"

I had seen Max laughing from the safety of the plexiglass window. I glared at her, "I'd like to see you come out and do one of these songs!" I yelled, laughing. Yes, laughing. The only reason I was though, was because of the fact that my head is spinning from using all of that air.

"So, Max, how did we sound?" Ray asked.

Max lifted up her hand, and put a thumbs-up, then said, "You guys sounded good, but Fang needs a little time to catch his breath. You are going at the right tempo, but Fang needs about a second to re-cooperate, so I would suggest having Iggy fill in the second with a echo like he did at the end," she said.

"All right, we'll practice that later. Lets move on to Numb," Iggy said. I would have to say that's the song that he uses the keyboard most in.

"All right, Max. Any suggestions on just our overall band?" I asked.

"Well... yeah. I think you should put a little more emotion in your movements, and singing, Fang. You're a great singer, but you are tending to stand still, and you don't act like the songs relate to you at all. Sorry if I'm being blunt, but it would make you guys look a lot better while preforming," she said.

"All right," I said. _Man, she really gets into this stuff. _

**(Numb by Linkin Park **_Ray, _Fang,**Matt)**

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
**I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

I've become so numb, **I can't feel you there**  
Become so tired, **so much more aware**  
I'm becoming this, **all I want to do**  
Is be more like me, **and be less like you**

Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
**Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you**

_ (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_  
And every second I waste is more than I can take!

I've become so numb, **I can't feel you there**  
Become so tired, **so much more aware**  
I'm becoming this, **all I want to do**  
Is be more like me, **and be less like you!**

And I know I may end up failing too!  
But I knowyou were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you!

I've become so numb, **I can't feel you there**  
Become so tired, **so much more aware**  
I'm becoming this, **all I want to do**  
Is be more like me, **and be less like you!**

I've become so numb, **I can't feel you there**  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb, **I can't feel you there**  
_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

**(End Song)**

"All right, that song went better than the last one. Fang, you put _a lot_ more emotion into that song. It seems like you really relate to it," she said.

That's actually because I did. I had written the song. Alone. It was when my dad kept on expecting me to follow his footsteps. Yeah, because I wanted to become a rich, heartless, back-stabbing, child-abandoning, Jew-killing, dick-munching, Hitler-worshiping, faggot! Well, maybe not the last four things... nope, never mind, he was the last four things too.

"Yeah, I have some relations to it," I said, nonchalantly, "What's the next song?"

"New divide, man!" Gazzy yelled, excited. It was on rare occasions that he got to use the Mixer.

"Go get it, Gazzy." I said, "Alicia, your drums." I said.

"Whoo, it's been awhile sense I got to use this baby." she had said, running over to the drums.

After a few minutes of running back and forth with equipment for the Mixer, Gazzy finally came back with all the equipment for the mixer.

"Lets do this," Gazzy said, making a stupid James Bond-like face.

**(New Divide by: Linkin Park. **Fang**)**

I remember black skies  
And lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash  
As time began to burn  
Like a startling sign  
The fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve

So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the thoughts cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Ignite the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide

There is nothing inside  
The memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide  
The ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in  
Between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve

So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the thoughts cross  
The distance in your mind  
Across this new divide

And every loss  
And every lie  
And every truth that you deny  
And each regret  
And each divide  
Are some mistakes you pray to hide  
And your voice was all I heard  
But I get what I deserve

So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the thoughts cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide  
Across this new divide  
Across this new divide

**(End Song)**

"Great, guys," I said. The rest of the meet went simply. We were ready for going to the middle school. However, there _was_ one thing that still bugged me... That was the fact that we never _did_ do our singing try-outs that day...

**Sorry it ended so abruptly, had to get this posted!**


	11. Chapter 11

**All right, here's the Middle-School concert, and an update on Darryl for those of you who care(lol. Not really. I can't come up with an excuse for Darryl; sorry, I lied!)**

**Let's redo this. All right, here's the concert! Sorry that I haven't gave an update for Darryl(if you even care), but there is not going to be one in this chapter either. I haven't thought of an outcome for him yet. Meanwhile, I forgot to ask you guys for song-requests! If you got any, then tell me them in a review, and I'll very likely use them. Unless it's Lady GaGa. _No_ Lady GaGa; or Justin Bieber. Are we clear with that? Alright! Story time.**

I'm skipping to Monday because, quiet frankly, the rest of the week and Sunday was _boring_! Nothing happened! Absolutely nothing! It was pretty much me hanging-out with Iggy, Max coming over to tutor me, and me playing Modern Warfare 2 on Live.

At 4:45 on Monday I got up, expecting to go straight over to the Middle-School. Apparently they had earned some free day, and we were the opening for their day. It was cool, but the only problem was that Iggy and I had to bike down to the studio, meet Ray there, load my dad's old van(he gave it to us so we could use it to move our equipment around) up with the equipment, pick up the others, and drive to the school. In other words, I had to get up _early_. That's also why morning gigs had always bugged me(although technically it's not a gig unless you get paid). I'm not a morning person.

I walked over to Iggy's bed, careful not to wake up Rachel, which was only a few feet away from Iggy's bed. "Get up Ig," I said tiredly, "we got to get ready."

He grumbled, and turned so he was facing the wall instead of me. He wasn't much of a morning person either. "Come on, Ig, we got to get ready!" I repeated.

He didn't even make a sound that time. I hadn't been in the mood of struggling with him to get up, so I flipped him out of the bed. "Three, two, one, and-" I said, anticipating his next words.

"Ow, what was that for!" he asked loudly.

"You weren't getting up, and we need to get ready quick," I said, "And if you wake up that three-year-old devil, then I'll _never_ forgive you!" I whispered.

"What you say, Fangy?" I had heard a small and innocent voice ask from behind me.

"Nothing, Sweetie," I said, "Go back to bed, alright?"

"Okay, Fangy!" she said, "Iggy, why you on the floor?" she asked.

"Because 'Fangy' pushed me off," he said, glaring at me.

"That's naughty, Fangy!" she said, pouting.

I sighed. "You need to go back to bed, honey," I said.

"But you hurt Iggy!" she said, stomping her foot.

I rolled my eyes, "Angel, he was being naughty first," I reasoned, "We were supposed to get up twenty minutes ago."

"Iggy!" she said.

"Listen Rachel, you _do_ need to go back to sleep, otherwise me and Fang will get in trouble for waking you up!" Iggy said pleadingly.

"Well... okay," she said.

"Good girl," I said, walking over to her and kissing her on the forehead.

"What he said," Iggy said, and did the same as I did. Angel then hopped back into her bed, and curled up into the covers.

I sighed in relief. We would've been in a decent amount of trouble for waking up Rachel before it was nine o' clock. After a few moments I started to get dressed in the bathroom in our room; then Iggy.

I walked outside my room and into the kitchen. "Good morning, Dad," I said. My Dad had to get up early in the morning, and stay-out until about 3:00, just in time for Mom to go to work.

"Goo' mornin', Son," he said with his mouth filled with something, and his head facing the opposite way from me.

I stared at him for a second, then I walked over to the refrigerator. My eyes shot open, "Dad! You ate all of the bacon!" I yelled.

His eyes got wide, and he started to shake his head rapidly. Instantly I heard muffled yelling. A few moments later Iggy came barreling into the kitchen. "Dad did _what!_" Iggy asked loudly. It almost sounded as if he screamed.

"I canf' exphlan'!" Dad said, still working on swallowing the bacon.

I walked over to the wall that was next to the side-door and started banging my head on it while Iggy and Dad started arguing about the bacon. While they were doing that, I was mumbling things like, 'Why the bacon?' and 'He had to eat the bacon.'

After Iggy and Dad were done arguing, Iggy and I decided to cook up some eggs. It only took about five minutes to swallow down. After we ate, we jumped on our bikes, and started towards the studio.

As we were riding Iggy was still rambling on and on about how Dad ate the bacon, "I can't believe Dad ate _all_ of the bacon!" he said, "He was being so selfish!"

I rolled my eyes, "Listen, once Mom figures out that Dad ate all of the bacon he'll get what's coming to him. Mom _just_ bought all of that bacon yesterday, you know," I said, trying to calm him down.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said, pretty much pouting afterward. I'm not sure if he had noticed that pouting wasn't a very manly thing to do unless you were playing or something. Then again, how could he? He's blind.

The rest of the bike ride went without words. After an hour more of biking, we finally made it to the studio. Me and Iggy hopped off of our bikes and walked them over to the bike-rack; then we went inside.

As soon as I stepped into the building, I hear Ray talking to someone on his cell-phone. At 5:50 in the morning?

"Yo, Ray, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much, man. I'm just trying to convince Nudge to sing Going Under at the middle school, but I'm having a hard time," he explained.

"I'm not doing it!" I heard through the phone.

"Yes, you are," he snapped, and flipped his phone shut.

"Dude, she's going to be _pissed_ at you." I said.

"Yeah, but she's so cute when she's angry," he said.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not interested in what makes you think that your girlfriend is cute. Especially sense she's _my best friends sister_!" I exclaimed.

"Sure. We need to go and load everything though. We're on a schedule," he said, turning around and walking towards the recording room.

I turned around and started to walk with Ray towards the recording room. "Oh yeah, leave your blind brother in the middle of a... wait, what is this?" I had heard Iggy say from a ways away.

Eventually Iggy found his way to the recording room with me and Ray-Ray and we loaded the van. "Time to start picking everyone else up now," I said.

"Yeah, man. We only have an hour and 25 minutes until we're supposed to be there. I figure that we can make it there with just enough time to set-up, and practice a little bit," Ray said.

"Cool," Iggy said.

About 30 minutes later we were just arriving at the school and we were all, as quickly as we could, unloading the van. "Hurry it up! We only have so much time to practice!" I said, grabbing a speaker in each hand, and running towards the door, where my old teacher, Mr. Benign(I call him Mr. Minor because no one takes him seriously and, well, benign means minor, right?), was standing there with the door open.

I ran through the door, "Thanks Mr. Benign," I said, slamming my shoulder into the door that followed to open it. I ran into the CAC and set them on the stage. I let out a breath, then ran back out to the van.

Twenty minutes later we finally finished unloading and setting up; except Gazzy, because he had to finish setting all the tech stuff up. I don't know.

"All right, guys, what is the song that we're going to start off with?" I asked.

"Faint," _No._

"Walls," _Probably_

"The mixture of Step up/Nobody's Listening/It's Going Down," _A formidable foe, Walls._

"All great ideas, but I'd have to say Walls. Step up Because It's Going Down and Nobody's Listening can be next," I said.

"That sounds good," Ray-Ray said.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

"All right, I guess," Iggy said.

"Sure," Nudge said.

"No," Gazzy said.

"Shut-up, Gazzy. Yes," Matt said.

"Doesn't matter to me," Alicia said.

"Okay," Kirk said.

"Majuraty rule, Gazzy," I said, shrugging.

He rolled his eyes, "Sure. Fine. Whatever floats you guys' boat," he said, crossing his arms angrily.

Nudge laughed at him. "So what is the order of the rest of the songs?" I asked.

"We're going to discuss that right now," Ray-Ray said.

After we came up with the order of the songs we had about 45 minutes before the students got in the CAC to practice and goof around.

After 45 minutes of time that we _should_ have spent practicing, the sixth, seventh, and eighth graders piled into the CAC. It was cool to see some of the eighth graders again because we knew them as sixth graders, and for some, seventh graders. Actually Alicia is _in_ the eighth grade. It meant that they knew some of our songs.

As soon as they sat down in the spots that they chose, Iggy started the opening for Walls.

**(Walls by Manic Drive. **Fang, **Matt,** _**Both, **__Whole Band_**)**

Cause there's something going down  
Whoo!

**Ha ha! Get up! Get up! Get up!**  
Cause there's something going down  
Yeah!

Yeah!

Yeah, yeah!

Yeah, yeah!

Yeah!

**Whoo!**

Yeah

**Ha ha!**

Yeah, yeah!

Yeah, yeah!  
We are one but we aren't the same  
_**For a thousand years we've played this game**_  
And the tension rises up  
_**Yeah, the passions givin' up**_

So our God reaches to unite  
_**While amongst ourselves we fight**_  
And I'm sick of wasting time  
_**Yeah, I got something on my mind**_

So lift your hands, move your feet!  
Get your, get yourself ready!  
Lift your flags!  
Hit the streets!  
And charge!**(Cause there is somethin' goin' down!)**

So lift your hands, move your feet!  
Get your get your, get yourself ready!  
Lift your flags!  
Hit the streets!  
And _**charge**_!

No you can never stop it from coming  
Those against me can take off running  
Cause there's something going down  
Yeah, these walls are coming down  
Cause the truth that has been said, will unite us once again  
Cause there's something going down  
Yeah, these walls are coming down!

Can we practice what we preach?  
And turn these fists into _**hands that reach**_?  
Embrace ourselves with open arms?  
_**Turn this hate into loving heart**_?

What comes up must come down(_down)_  
So I'll march towards this town  
_**And undo what has been done  
Tear down these bricks and stones one by one  
**_  
**So lift your hands,** move your feet  
Get your, get yourself ready  
Lift your flags  
Hit the streets  
And charge!**(Cause there's somethin' goin' down!)**

So lift your hands, move your feet!  
Get your get your, get yourself ready!  
Lift your flags!  
Hit the streets!  
And **charge**!

No you can never stop it from _**coming**_  
Those against me can take off _**running**_  
Cause there's something going _**down**_  
Yeah these walls are coming _**down**_  
Cause the truth that has been said, will unite us _**once again**_  
Cause there's something going _**down**_  
Yeah, these walls are coming _**down**_

No you can never stop it from _**coming**_  
Those against me can take off _**running**_  
Cause there's something going _**down**_  
Yeah these walls are coming _**down**_  
Cause the truth that has been said,will unite us _**once again**_  
Cause there's something going _**down**_  
Yeah, these walls are coming _**down**_

__Can you feel it?

**Can you make some noise?**

Ha ha!

Yeah!

Yeah!

Yeah, yeah!

Yeah, yeah!

**Yeah!**

** Yeah!**

** Yeah, yeah!**

** Yeah, yeah!**

Oh, you cannot stop it from coming, you can never stop

**Oh, you can never stop it from coming, you can never stop**

No you can never stop it from_**coming**_**  
**Those against me can take off _**running**_**  
**Cause there's something going_**down**_**  
**Yeah these walls are coming_**down**_**  
**Cause the truth that has been said, will unite us _once__** again**_**  
**Cause there's something going_**down**_**  
**Yeah, these walls are coming_**down**_****

No you can never stop it from_**coming**_**  
**Those against me can take off_**running**_**  
**Cause there's something going_**down**_**  
**Yeah these walls are coming _**down**_**  
**Cause the truth that has been said,will unite us_**once again**_**  
**Cause there's something going_**down**_**  
**Yeah, these walls are coming_**down**_

__**(Ended)**

At about the middle of the song the sixth, eighth graders had stood up, and started clapping with the song. However, the seventh graders didn't budge. Ah, seventh grade. When absolutely nothing impressed you, and you hated everyone who came to your school, but loved anyone who came to your school because they got you out of class. I _hated_ that year**(A/N. That's for a different reason though, Fang)**

Sense I'm not much of a talker in front of crowds, normally Ray-Ray gets everyone pumped up. "All right, everyone!" he shouted, "How y'all doin' today!"

The sixth graders all yelled "Good" or "Fine".

"Ah, nah!" Ray-Ray said, "Y'all got to be _kidding_ me! That's all you guys got!" he asked.

"Here, Imma see if y'all awake, because you _definitely_ don't seem like you guys are," he said, "So here; what I'm going to do is this. When I say "Who can rock a rhyme like this?", I want y'all to say, "Like this!" he explained.

"Are you guys ready?" he asked, and the sixth graders cheered. "All right y'all. Who can rock a rhyme like this?" Ray-Ray asked.

"Like this!" the sixth, part of seventh, and a majurety of the eighth graders yelled.

"Bring it to ya every time like this?"

"Like this!"

That's when I came in, "Ste-step up, ste-step up!"

"I think they're ready, guys!" Ray-Ray shouted to The Flock.

"Come on, y'all!" I shouted.

**(Step up/Nobody's Listening/It's Going Down by Linkin Park. **Actions and speech, _Ray-Ray, __**Fang, **_**Students)**

_Who can rock a rhyme like this?_**(like this)**  
_Bring it to you every time like this?_**(like this)**  
_Who can rock a rhyme like this?_**(like this)**  
_Ste-step up, ste-step up!_

"Keep it up!" Ray-Ray shouted.

_Who can rock a rhyme like this?_**(like this)**  
_Bring it to you every time like this?_**(like this)**  
_Who can rock a rhyme like this?_**(like this)**  
_Ste-step up, ste-step up!_

"There we go!" I shouted as all of the eighth grade joined in.

_Who can rock a rhyme like this?_**(like this)**  
_Bring it to you every time like this?_**(like this)**  
_Who can rock a rhyme like this?_**(like this)**  
_Ste-step up, ste-step up_

_Watch as the room rocks  
Men only moonwalk  
Mixed media slang  
Banging in your boom box  
Verbal violence  
Lyrical stylist  
In a time when rock/hip-hop rhymes are childish  
You can't tempt me with rhymes that are empty  
Rapping to a beat doesn't make you an EmCee  
With your lack of skill and facility  
You're killing me  
And a DJ in the group just for credibility  
I heard that some of you are getting help with your rhymes  
You're not an EmCee if someone else writes your lines  
And rapping over rock doesn't make you a pioneer  
Cause rock and hip hop have collaborated for years  
But now they're getting randomly mixed and matched up  
All after a fast buck and all the tracks suck  
So how does it stack up?  
None of it's real  
You want to be an EmCee?  
Then help us out y'all, come on!_

_Who can rock a rhyme like this?_**(like this)**  
_Bring it to you every time like this?_**(like this)**  
_Who can rock a rhyme like this?_**(like this)**  
_Ste-step up, ste-step up_

"C'mon!" Gazzy shouted into his mic.

_Who can rock a rhyme like this?_**(like this)**  
_Bring it to you every time like this?_**(like this)**  
_Who can rock a rhyme like this?_**(like this)**  
_Ste-step up, ste-step up_

"Nice, nice. Y'all are doin' good!" Ray shouted, "Lets see how you like this," he heard him say to himself.

_Yo, peep the style and the kids checking for it  
The number one question is: "How could you ignore it?"  
LP back in the cut over basement tracks  
With raps that got you backing this up like  
Rewind that we're just rolling with the rhythm  
Rise from the ashes of stylistic division  
With these non-stop lyrics of life living  
Not to be forgotten but still unforgiven  
But in the meantime there are those who wanna talk this and that  
So I suppose it gets to a point where feelings gotta get hurt  
And get dirty with the people spreading the dirt_

"Fang!" Ray-Ray shouted quickly.

_**I tried to give you warning, but everyone ignores me**_  
_Told you everything loud and clear_  
_**But nobody's listening**_  
_S'right  
__**I called to you so clearly, but you don't want to hear me**__  
Told you everything loud and clear  
__**But nobody's listening**_

"Yo, this song is called 'It's Goin' Down'! You ready?" Ray asked, "Help me out y'all!"

_When i say it's goin', you say down  
It's goin'_**(down)**_  
It's goin'_**(down)**_  
When i say it's goin', you say down  
It's goin'_**(down)**_  
It's goin'_**(down)**_  
When i say it's goin', you say down  
It's goin'_**(down)**_  
It's goin'_**(down)**_  
When i say it's goin', everybody down  
It's goin'_**(down)**_  
_

_ Check it out, it's goin' down  
_ _The rhythm projects 'round the next sound  
Reflects the complex hybrid dialect now  
Detects the mesh of many elements compressed down  
The melting pot of a super-futuresque style  
The combination of vocal caress  
With lungs that gasp for breath  
From emotional stress  
With special effects_

_ And a distorted collage  
Carefully lodged between beats of a rhythmic barrage_

_ It's going down  
__ The logical progression on the time-line  
The separation narrowed down to a fine line  
To blur the edges so they blend together properly  
Take you on an audible odyssey_

"Take it, Fang!" Ray said quickly.

_**Now it's goin' down!**_

_** The logical progression on the time-line  
The separation narrowed down to a fine line  
To blur the edges so they blend together properly  
Take you on an audible odyssey  
Now it's going down  
**_  
"Whoo!" the 6th and and 8th graders shouted.

"That's right!" Ray shouted.

_It's goin' down  
Out for the world to see  
LP and X-Men to the 10th degree__**(It's goin down)**__  
Nobody in the world is safe  
When we melt down the wax in your record crate__**(It's going down)**__  
_

_ It's goin' down_

_ Out for the world to see  
LP and X-Men to the 10th degree__**(It's goin' down)**__  
Nobody in the world is safe_

_ When we melt down the wax in your record crate_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, here's our DJ, the Gasman!" Ray-Ray shouted, "Mess it up, Gazzy!"**(A/N. I regret writing that)**__

As the different colored gas started to shoot out of areas that Gaz had set up around the CAC, the 6th and 8th graders began cheering for Gazzy, chanting "Gasman" over and over again. I'm not going to lie, Gaz was _really_ good as a DJ.

"Finish it up, Alicia!" Ray-Ray shouted, and Alicia proceeded to do a drum solo for the end of the song.

**(End Song)**

Before anyone had a chance to clap or cheer, Ray-Ray shouted, "How y'all doin'!"

"Good!" all the students shouted.

"Now that's more like it!" Ray said, "I thought that I was gonna be with a dull crowd today, but I think you guys were just tired. Were you guys just tired?"

Every one of them said, "Yeah."

"But now you're awake?" Ray asked.

"Yeah!" they all said.

"Good, because we're about go into a song that we call, 'Faint'. It should relate to all y'all. Ever feel like you're not being listened to? Like the adults in your life just don't care? Yeah, that's what this song is about," Ray-Ray explained.

**(Faint by Linkin Park(YEAH!) **Actions and speech,_Ray-Ray, _**Fang, ****Matt, **_**Fang/Matt**_**)**

** I am**_  
A little bit of loneliness  
A little bit of disregard  
A handful of complaints  
But I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars  
__I am__  
What I want you to want  
What I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you,To just believe this is real  
__So I _

_ let go  
Watching you  
Turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here,'Cause you're all I got_

**I can't feel  
The way I did before  
****Don't turn your back on me!****  
I won't be ignored!  
Time won't heal  
This damage anymore  
****Don't turn your back on me!****  
I won't be ignored!**

We got the 6th and 7th graders to start jumping up and down(well the girls), and the 8th graders to hit their fist into the air(well, the people who liked rock).

**I am**_  
A little bit insecure  
A little unconfident  
'Cause you don't understand  
I do what I can  
But sometimes I don't make sense  
__I am__  
What you never want to say  
But I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do  
I can't convince you  
For once just to hear me out  
__ So I _

_ let go  
Watching you  
Turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here, 'Cause you're all I got_

**I can't feel  
The way I did before  
****Don't turn your back on me!****  
I won't be ignored!  
Time won't heal  
This damage anymore  
****Don't turn your back on me!****  
I won't be ignored!**

**Now!  
****Hear me out now!****  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not!  
****Right now!**

** Hear me out now!**

** You're gonna listen to me, like it or not!**

** Right now!**

**I can't feel**

** The way I did before**

** don't turn your back on me**

** I won't be ignored!**

**I can't feel  
The way I did before  
****Don't turn your back on me!****  
I won't be ignored!  
Time won't heal  
This damage anymore  
****Don't turn your back on me!****  
I won't be ignored!**

_**I can't feel**_  
**The way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me!  
I won't be ignored!**  
_**Time won't heal**_  
**This damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me!  
**_**I won't be ignored!**_

**(End Song)**

The Middle school cheered loudly, and I was starting to get a little excited. "All right!" I yelled, "That's what we're talking about!"

"All right, our next song is called Papercut. It's Fang here's favorite song," Ray-Ray said, pointing towards me.

"It's true," I said, "So what are you keeping me waiting for, Gaz!" I turned around and asked him.

That's when Gazzy started the entrance for Papercut.

**(Papercut by Linkin Park. **Fang, **Ray, **_**Screaming Fang. **__Fang and Ray_**)**

** Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left**

**I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head**

**Like a face that I hold **_**inside**_**  
A face that awakes when I close my **_**eyes**_**  
A face that watches every time I **_**lie**_**  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
**(It watches everything)****

So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me  
Right beneath my skin

It's like I'm paranoid! lookin' over my back!  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head!  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within!  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin!****

I know I've got a face in me *Growl***  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too  
Your paranoia's **_**probably worse**_

**I don't know what set me off first  
But I know what I can't **_**stand**_**  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can but**

Everybody has a face that they hold _**inside**_**  
A face that awakes when I close my **_**eyes**_**  
A face that watches every time they **_**lie**_**  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
**(It watches everything)****

** So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too  
Right inside your skin**

****It's like I'm paranoid! lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

It's like I'm paranoid! lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin****

The face inside is right beneath your skin  
The face inside is right beneath your skin

** The face inside is right beneath your skin**

****The sun goes down**_(Why!)_**  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me****

It's like I'm paranoid! lookin' over my back

(The Sun)**  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin**

(I feel the light betray me)****

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back

(The Sun)**  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within**

(I feel the light betray me)**  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing **_**within**_**  
It's like the face inside is right **beneath my skin!

**(End song)**

Everyone clapped. Yes. I knew that it was going good. However, I'm not used to screaming for a song, so that took a considerable amount of air out of me.

"All right, we're going to slow this down a bit." Ray said. I knew what was coming, and I seen the target that the song was aimed for. It was way in the back, but it was hard to miss. It had a big "Highskool Visitor" T-shirt on. I'm not sure why the target would actually buy that, but- getting off track. The target was Tess, okay?

"We're slowin' it down because, recently our Keyboardist, Iggy, has been cheated on, and he has some songs about it." All of the kids(girls at least) "Awed" as Ray continued, "But no, they aren't gushy love songs, but they're parting songs. He says he's through! Because you know what? They never officially broke-up, and because of that, Iggy says _he_ is going to be the one to end it! Not her!" he started shouting. Wow. I don't really have a comment on Ray's speech. I know it's true and that Iggy said that he was the one that was going to end it, and not Tess, but Ray's speech sounded like one of them Gospel preachers, only without the "inspired breath."

"So here we are!" Ray said, pointing Iggy to start the song up. Iggy nodded, and closed his eyes(even though he was blind), and began to play.

**(Already Over by Red. **Fang, **Matt, **_Matt whispers_**)**

You never go  
You're always here_(suffocating me)_  
Under my skin  
I cannot run away  
Fading slowly

I'd give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over; already over now

My best defense_(best defense)_

Running from you_(cost me every- cost me everything)_  
I can't resist

Take all you want from me  
Breaking slowly

I'd give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over; already over now!

You're all I'm reaching for  
**It's already over**  
All I'm reaching for!  
**It's already over now**

I'd give it all to you  
I offer up my soul  
It's already over; already over now!

Give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again!  
I know it's already over now!  
It's already over now!  
I know it's already over; already over

**(End song)**

I took a breath in, and turned around to look at Iggy. He actually seemed fine, but I didn't trust my eyes. Never have, never will.

"All right, this next song is called Heartless." I said, "These were both obviously written at completely different times of grief," I said chuckling, and the 6th and 7th graders laughed. However, the 8th graders, although only being one year older, seemed to understand a little bit more. "Lets go, Alicia," I said. She started plucking away at the guitar for the opening the opening.

**(Uh. This one's a tuffy. The song and the lyrics belong to Kanye West, but this version of the song belongs to The Fray. Heartless(The Fray Cover). **Actions and Speech, _Fang._**)**

_In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless?_

As soon as I sung the chorus Tess seemed to be on edge. She didn't seem to be affected much by the first song, but I knew that this song would.__

How could you be so cold?  
As the winter wind when it breeze yo  
Just remember that you talkin' to me though  
You need to watch the way you talkin' to me though

I mean after all the things that we've been through  
I mean after all the things we got into  
Yo, I know of some things that you ain't told me  
Yo, I did some things but that's the old me

Now you wanna get me back and you gon' show me  
So you walk around like you don't know me  
You got a new friend, I got homies  
In the end it's still so lonely

Tess flinched when I said 'lonely'.__

In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless?

How could be so Dr. Evil?  
You're bringin' out a side of me that I don't know  
I decided we weren't goin' speak so  
Why we up 3 a.m. on the phone?

After I sung this part, she left. Apparently she couldn't take it. But she deserved to feel bad. That's what you get when you screw with my brother. Well, that, or you find a bomb in your locker. Depends on his mood.__

_ Why does she be so mad at me for?  
Homie, I don't know, she's hot and cold  
I won't stop, won't mess my groove up  
__ 'Cause I already know how this thing go  
__  
You run and tell your friends you're leavin' me  
They say that they don't see what you see in me  
You wait a couple months and you gonna see  
You'll never find nobody better than me_

In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless?

Talk and talk and talk and talk  
Baby let's just knock it off  
They don't know what we been through  
They don't know 'bout me and you

So I got somethin' new to see  
You just goin' keep hatin' me  
And we just gonna be enemies

I know you can't believe  
I could just leave it wrong  
And you can't make it right  
So Imma take off tonight into the night

Hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless?

Hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless?

**(Song end)**

Everyone clapped. "All right, guys! Now we gonna pump it up with one last song, then you guys get your whole-school activity day!" Ray shouted.

"Matt!" I said, and he started up the guitar.

**(Bleed it Out by Linkin Park. **_Ray-Ray, _**Fang, **Actions and Speech**)**

_Yeah, here we go for the hundredth time  
Hand grenade pins in every line  
Throw 'em up and let something shine  
Going out of my fucking mind_

The kids laughed as soon as they realized what was said, and the teachers either laughed or glared at us.

_Filthy mouth, no excuse  
Find a new place to hang this noose  
String me up from atop these roofs  
Knot it tight so I won't get lose_

Truth is you can stop and stare  
Bled myself out and no one cares  
Dug the trench out, lay down there  
With a shovel up out of reach somewhere

Yeah, someone pour it in  
Make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in  
  
**I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out**__

Go, stop the show  
Choppy words and a sloppy flow  
Shotgun, opera, lock and load  
Cock it back and then watch it go

Mama help me I've been cursed  
Death is rolling in every verse  
Candy paint on his brand new hearse  
Can't contain him, I knows he works

Fuck, this hurts  
But I won't lie  
Doesn't matter how hard I try  
Half the words don't mean a thing  
And I know that I won't be satisfied

So why try ignoring him  
Make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in

**I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
**** Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
**** Just to throw it away  
**** Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out**

I've opened up these scars  
I'll make you face this  
I pulled myself so far  
I'll make you, face, this, now!

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out  
I bleed it out  
I bleed it out!

** (End song)**

I took in a deep breath, then yelled as loud as I could, "Have a great day Sauk Rapids-Rice Middle School! This has been The Flock!"

**Like the music selection? Yes or no. I'm in need of song requests. Please review saying what songs you would like to hear. Thank you for your time.**


End file.
